You Can Kick My Butt Honey (Shut Up!)
by ThisIsAwesomeness
Summary: According to everyone, Annabeth Chase lives the perfect life. Well, she does think too. But, when she joins a competition in her judo class, she gets paired with an annoying Seaweed Brain. As they try to be the best duo ever (with constant bickering and glaring), Annabeth realizes that perfection didn't seem to be appealing as it was before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm back! And to start off, I wanna say THANK YOU to all who actually read my stories and took a portion of their time to favorite, follow and review. Truly! It's a really great boost for an author. Well, back to this. I'm trying to make another lengthy story but I'm gonna ask first before if you liked it. I mean, isn't it pointless to write something that no one wants? So, try to make a review if I should pursue on this 'cause I'm gonna need you guys in the journey. WEEEELLLL, Adios! **

**P.S. For those who are worrying, this is a Percabeth story. Yeah.**

* * *

A sleek and classic black car stopped in front of the 90-storey building. Rumors and hushed talkings erupted from the employees staying at the lobby, gushing and whispering about the newly-hired model architect. Some said that she'd been hired by the most famous of companies and firms, graduating with the highest of honors at such a young age. Not only was she wise and smart, but she's also gifted in the physical sense. Many have envied her natural beauty and others have tried and failed to win her heart. Although, one did actually succeed, but he's Jason Grace, the perfect companion and the name behind every young girl's dream. With her all too excellent qualities, most if not all, believed that she is the complete embodiment of perfection.

As soon as the passenger door opened, everyone had stopped, their eyes glued to the owner of the black stilettos until she finally emerged.

There, standing outside the double glass doors of the building, in her all gloriousness, a hand bag clutched in her left hand, golden curls slowly swaying and dancing with the wind, she drew out her sunglasses, revealing the all-too famous silvery eyes of Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth smirked internally at the sight before her. At the young age of 23, she had her own fair share of entertainments that these dropped jaws and wide eyes didn't seem to amuse her anymore. Sure, she was glad, but these special attentions always came as total package with her being perfect.

She walked with an aura of confidence towards the building and she was met by a chorus of "Oh my gosh, that's the real Annabeth Chase" or "That's the real Annabeth Chase! She's so perfect!" A thankful smile slipped in her face as she shook hands to who Annabeth presumed were the executives in the company.

After the contract signing and briefly entertaining her fans, she dragged herself up to her new office, where her new projects were waiting. She's supposed to meet Jason here and-

"Hey, Annabeth."

Talk about Jason Grace. Always at the right time. Always at the exact moment.

"Oh Jason," Annabeth greeted as she gave him a peck and a hug.

Jason Grace.

The heir to Zeus' Corporates, the man in every girl's dream, the charming and intelligent CEO of Grace Thunderbolts, and Annabeth Chase's current perfect boyfriend.

Jason has the perfect body built, his taut muscles flexing everytime he moved

He's bulky, but not so much as his tall stature overshadowed it. His cleanly cut blonde hair described his organized personality and those sparkling blue eyes charmed everyone in sight. He's the modern day's Prince Charming, which made Annabeth more likely his Princess (not a damsel in distress, she'd certainly kick in you in the groin if you tell her that). Which kind of reminded Annabeth of the fact that she's got a new judo class schedule. She'd have to remember to stop by there, later.

"So. . . how's the new workplace? Like it?" Jason asked, as he flipped on her blueprint designs, analyzing each strokes.

"Great. I got a warm welcome," she answered.

Jason smiled at her and took her hands in his. He intertwined his hand with hers as he pressed a kiss to each of her fingers.

"It's good to hear that you're adapting well here. I'd finally have peace about thinking of you," he uttered.

Annabeth twisted her body to face him. "You know very that I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry while you're overseas. I'll call and text and email you everyday."

"I know but-" At the pointed look Annabeth gave him, he easily retracted his sentence. "Yeah, well. You're Annabeth, anyway," Jason agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on one of her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, darling."

"I'll miss you too."

After a goodbye kiss and a few reminders, Jason fled out of the room and Annabeth was left to rearrange her thoughts.

Jason would be leaving tonight for a company convention on the other side of the world for a whole month, which meant Annabeth was to stay here in New York, companionless. Of course, she's got a judo class to relieve her boredom every other day.

And though it may not seem likely, Annabeth felt that at some point of time, living up the perfect life facade was turning to be dull. The rush and excitement of life we're extinguished from her daily activities, leaving her with nothing but a dummy of perfection. Her existence felt like a rollercoaster track without any loops or sidetracks, just a plain and dreary straight line.

And Jason Grace. His all-too flawless nature made Annabeth want to gag, not because she hated him or anything, but she's too fed up of their whole almost ephemeral existence. Even though Annabeth Chase was far from the definition of 'romantic', she didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know that what she felt for Jason isn't love. The guy's actually too good to be true and Annabeth had adored him for a time or two, but it was never love. And try as she might, she can never picture himself marrying him, because love was never to be forced unless she wanted to be found crying her heart out in the corner. She had never loved him as a partner. But, as a brother? Sure.

* * *

When she's done overthinking her feelings, Annabeth drove to the institute while humming to some pop song on the radio. Her car's window was rolled down, letting the cold night breeze whizzed past her curls.

At the blink of the red light, Annabeth stopped and a black maserati pulled up next to her.

"Nice car you got there, honey," the voice in her right said, who happened to be the driver of the black maserati. He's cute (well, hot, but that might be pushing it) with his rumpled black hair, bright sea green eyes and lopsided grin.

"Thanks. But, I don't entertain black maserati drivers," Annabeth replied as she rolled her window up and dashed forward, leaving the guy in the mercy of her car's dust and ashes.

* * *

By the time she arrived at the place, Annabeth noticed the same black maserati parked next to her car. What a coincidence.

* * *

"Hey Chiron," Annabeth greeted the sensei, who's watching over the trainees.

Chiron was the best teacher one could ever ask for, and despite his age, he could still fairly kick your butt in the training. (This was proven enough. Annabeth had witnessed it far too many times.)

"Ms. Chase," Chiron acknowledged her.

"Good evening, sensei. I came over to get my new training schedule. Perhaps, even meet my sparring partner for the upcoming battle."

"Ah, sure thing child. If I must remember, I believe your first session starts now. Do you have your clothes with you?"

Annabeth grinned at him. "Yeah. I have it here."

"Very good, then. We'd start later after this," Chiron gestured to the students across the gym. "Your sparring partner would be Mr. Jackson. He was just here a couple of minutes ago and-Mr. Jackson!"

A tall and lean man glanced back and jogged towards their place.

Annabeth's face morphed into something like recognition then shock. She quickly masked it with an impassive expression. The guy smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Chase, your sparring partner, Mr. Jackson."

This uncute man with the ruffled black hair, bright sea green eyes and a lopsided grin-was her sparring partner? No way.

"Hi, Ms. 'I don' t talk to blsck maserati gorgeous drivers'."

"You quoted me wrongly. What I said was, 'I don't entertain black maserati drivers'. And I intend to repeat it again. So please, if you don't mind, you're in my way."

She stalked off, leaving him again this time to listen on the clink and clank of her heels on the floor.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here's the 2nd chapter! I'm glad to know that you loved the first one. Thanks for all the support you gave me and my stories! I still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I'm not gonna make it that lengthy since I'm used into writing one-shots and all that (which was probably the reason I stopped Excaecavit Affectio).**

**Special thanks to: Norsk Unicorn, fabinafeels, goldensalad and June Green.  
**

* * *

The vibrations of running water echoing in the walls greeted Annabeth's ears once she stepped inside the small yet cozy shower room. The gray sports bag dangling on her shoulder provided no weight at all as she crossed the room easily, finding an empty spot near a corner to get a change of clothes. Inside the room, the girls didn't seemed to mind privacy (they're just of the same species, with same parts making up their bodies and it's a public place, so what?) as they slipped in and out of their clothes with no malice whatsoever, as long as they kept their basic garments: sports bra and shorts.

Annabeth tied her hair up in a ponytail before taking off her cardigan and the rest of her work clothes. She pulled out her judogi, the name of the official garment used in judo. Hers was a white one, as she liked to keep the traditional look with her. Sliding inside the finely woven cotton pants, Annabeth noticed that the waist kind of fitted tighter than before. Oh gosh. She pinched the small yet still excess layer of fat in her belly. She's out of shape.

"And look at that, darling. You lost your shape," said an ultimately familiar voice behind her. Annabeth didn't really need another reminder from Thalia of her being whipped out of the slim-waists circle because she perfectly understood that she needed to toughen up with her training. Just as she thought, the girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes appeared before her almost half-naked state.

"Way to make myself decent to everyone," Annabeth muttered. "And I did not lose my shape, Thals. I just gained an itty-bitty amount of weight."

Thalia snorted at her. "They're just one and the same, darling."

"No, they aren't. And don't call me darling."

She shrugged and put on the 'being just a good bestfriend here' look. "Just to remind you of your single-ship."

Annabeth drew the heavy jacket up to her arms. "I am not single, Thals. I'm dating your brother, remember?"

Thalia watched her tighten the black obi around her waist. "Oh. And here I thought you two broke it off."

"We did. Before. Got on again recently."

The black-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "And that goos old brother never told me." She huffed and said seriously this time. "On and off relationships aren't good for your heart health, Annabeth. Even if it's with Jason."

Annabeth stiffened when she heard the underlying venom in her bestfriend's voice. Sure, Thalia can be the most obnoxious, sarcastic and utterly unsupportive buddy Annabeth could ever have. But, when the older Grace turned serious, it's definitely a serious business they were talking there.

And Thalia Grace wasn't the most behaved ex-girlfriend when it came to on and off relationships. She had experienced it first-hand, and learned the lesson in the hard way. The scar Luke left from where he metaphorically stabbed her wouldn't heal, to serve as a reminder to Thalia that she was once his, and no one could ever change that.

"I know." Annabeth smiled warmly at her, hoping to make her bestfriend know that she cared.

Thalia returned the favor and casted an appraising eye over Annabeth, observing her current physique.

"Yeah. I guess I maybe wrong when I said you're out of shape. But, when everything between you and Jason doesn't work out like fairytales do, don't be afraid to pull away before you get burned. Well, even if he's my brother, he can still be fairly stupid," Thalia commented, fixing her own blue judogi as well.

"Traitor. I thought we agreed to have the traditional color," Annabeth mumbled, glaring at the blue piece of clothing.

"Nah. I bought this with my cousin. He said blue was better than white. So, I took it," Thalia reasoned as she placed her bag next to Annabeth's.

"Still a traitor."

Thalia's face suddenly perked up. "You should date my cousin."

"Pardon?"

"You should date my cousin," Thalia repeated again.

Annabeth choked on her spit. She stared at the girl incredulously. "What? Are you out of your mind?! Why would I date your cousin? I'm with Jason, Thals!"

"Well, once you two break up, you could date Percy."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the punk-like girl. "Are you trying to plot our break up?"

"Technically, no. Hypothetically, yes. I mean, don't play dumb with me, Annabeth. We both know that you only love Jason as a brother. Nothing more. Nothing else. You shouldn't try to suppress your own happiness. He'll just hurt more if you keep doing that."

Annabeth didn't know how, but Thalia seemed to pick up the signals that her heart wasn't romantically linked with Jason. She felt embarrassed, that Thalia had to know, the sister of her boyfriend had to know. Yet, some part of Annabeth felt glad. She didn't have to carry the burden all by herself. She had Thalia to talk to now, and Annabeth was more than happy with that.

"I-"

"You don't have to deny it, Annabeth. I'm not mad. Just a little put off that you have to lie about your feelings. You have to be honest with him."

"Yeah. You're right about that. But, still it doesn't why should I date your cousin?"

"Because other girls say he's hot, sweet and cool? Oh, and I also heard he's a good kisser. I remember you talking on one of our high school sleepovers about how you wanted to have a good kisser boyfriend, right Annabeth?"

Blood rushed up to Annabeth's cheeks. She said that? Well, once but... Screw those high school sleep-overs. And screw Thalia for having such a sharp memory.

"Thals! Are you trying to make me cheat on your brother?!"

"No. But you can break up with him, sooner. Then, you can make out with Percy all you want."

"Thalia!" Annabeth slapped her in the arm. "Careful with your words. And do you want me to just say 'Sorry Jason. I didn't loved you the way I should. So, Thalia told me to break up with you so I can date your cousin, Percy'?"

"You could do that, but...It's still your choice. The offer still stands."

"Thanks for the moral support, Thals. Thanks, really," she said sarcastically.

They started their way out of the room, mumbling a few hello's to some acquaintances. Some commented about their fit and blooming look, while others, well others noticed Annabeth's gain of weight. She felt like being doused with ice water everytime someone remarks about it. Couldn't they somehow mind their own business?

"Annabeth," Thalia opened up, as they walked down the hall. "I have something to share with you."

"Yeah?"

"You know Death Breath, right?"

Annabeth let out a laugh. Thalia could be the worst in giving nicknames. "You mean Nico?"

"Him. Yeah. He's actually my sparring partner."

They stopped dead in their tracks. (Well, because Annabeth did.) The blonde looked over to Thalia with a comical glint in her eyes.

"Nico? As in Nico di Angelo? The one you can't stand the personality and looks like a zombie?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth gave Thalia a sympathetic hug and a pat. "I feel you, Thals. I got a jerk for a sparring partner."

"Jerk?"

"Yup. A completely annoying, stupid jerk."

Thalia flashed her a grin. "I guess just best of luck with you, buddy."

"Same to you, too. You're gonna need it."

Annabeth pushed through the double metal doors. The training room was fairly big to hold enough space for several adults kicking-off some judo moves. Most students were stretching stiff limbs or performing warm-up stunts and others were just being adults. She should search for that jerk now, so as to knock some sense to him if they were to be partners for the competition.

Craning her head to search for the thick mop of black hair among the sweaty adults, Annabeth spotted him sitting on a bench at the far end of the room.

She nudged Thalia's side and jerked her thumb towards the guy.

"That's the guy I was talking about. That's the jerk."

Thalia looked up also. "Where? Are you- Oh, what a coincidence!"

Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand and they treaded amidst the mass of perspirated bodies, like fishes trying to swim in a can of sardines. The black-haired girl took long strides that the poor girl in tow was left to bump against people. Everytime Annabeth collided with another mass, she was already dragged away before she could even muster a proper apology. Note to self: Never let Thalia lead her again.

"Where are you taking me, Thalia?" she asked as she tried to dodge another body.

Thalia pointed at the direction of the jerk. "See that guy over there?"

"That's the jerk!" "That's my cousin!" They said simultaneously.

Annabeth halted in her step. Thalia did the same.

And her bestfriend's words replayed itself in her head.

_"Because other girls say he's hot, sweet and cool? Oh, and I also heard he's a good kisser. I remember you talking on one of our high school sleepovers about how you wanted to have a good kisser boyfriend, right Annabeth?"_

"That's the cousin you were talking about? The one you wanted me to date? The one you said was a good kisser?!" Annabeth pointed an accusing finger at him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Now, now. Who was that good kisser you were talking about?" said a familiar deep voice that could only be associated with none other than the annoying black Maserati driver, who, unfortunately happened to be Thalia's cousin.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout that but…Favorite, follow and review!**

**P.S. Constructive criticisms do apply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hehehe. Anyways, I think that this chapter was perhaps longer than what I usually write (you asked for it). I'm still trying to adjust, but I'll try to keep the chapters longer. **

**And thanks to: squirreldetective, Horse1lover3, Norsk Unicorn, Smiles Burn In The Styx, pipergrace983, June Green and Guest.**

**Uh, just sharing but something funny happened to me earlier. I was just walking out of the church when someone approached me and handed me a brochure about singles program and the likes. And I was like, 'how do you happen to know I'm single?!'.**

**I then consider what does this says about my life. Or perhaps, the way I look. :0**

* * *

A deer caught in the headlights. Well, a _doe_ caught in the headlights.

Nevertheless, Annabeth found herself staring straight at Percy's seagreen eyes: opposing his look of acknowledgement with her dilated silver pupils. She glanced back at Thalia, hoping to share the same panic-stricken face, but her bestfriend betrayed her once again with that funny expression.

That meant she's all by herself at the moment.

"Jason!" Annabeth piped in, faking a glorious glee in her voice. "Yes. Jason Grace! My boyfriend."

Thalia snickered beside her. Percy flashed her a knowing grin.

"Oh. I didn't know. You and Jason, huh? I'm their cousin by the way," Percy said, jerking his thumb to Thalia.

"I've been informed. Uh, if you'll excuse us, I have something to talk to Thalia."

Percy waved his hands in the air. "No worries. I'll be right here when you need me for sparring."

Taking Thalia's wrist, they marched-off on the opposite side of the room, with Annabeth constantly looking back to make sure the jerk-of-a-cousin wasn't following.

Once they were pretty far enough, Annabeth hissed on her bestfriend's ear: "Thalia!"

"What?"

Annabeth glared at her. "Oh please. Thalia, that cousin of yours was the jerk I was talking about! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Really." When Annabeth didn't buy her excuse, she raised her right hand. "Promise!"

"Thals, can't you see we're sparring partners? And you want to make it more awkward by pairing me up with him. So, crush your hopes right now, 'coz I'll never. I'd rather date a cow than be with that guy," Annabeth exclaimed.

Okay, that was exaggerating. Annabeth Chase, the young, wise, gorgeous and most renowned architect in the world would date a cow? She might've been too hopeless when that happened.

Thalia made a disgusted look. "And I never took you to be an animal sort of girl, Annabeth. I hope you aren't that desperate to date a cow."

Annabeth frowned at her. "Thals, I didn't mean it that way. The thing is I want you to know that it isn't possible between us. So, please stop trying to be a matchmaker, okay? It doesn't suit you."

"Matchmaker? You only see me as a matchmaker?" Thalia arched an eyebrow. "Why are you so intent on hating Percy, Annabeth? Did he do something to offend you, Your Highness? It's not like he stole your favorite blueprint or something."

Annabeth stared blankly at the punk-like girl. Thalia had a point. Percy never really did something to anger her, leastwise not intentionally. Maybe all those anger vibes she felt radiating off him were just an illusion Annabeth created to mask the conflicting emotions inside her. Her accusation of Percy being a jerk was not at all justified, given that he wasn't anywhere guilty of exasperating Annabeth. This was a dead end, she thought. Annabeth knew that Thalia was right and she was wrong, that she didn't have a viable reason to hate Percy at all. But, she wasn't about to give her bestfriend the satisfaction of a victory against her. Her prideful ego just couldn't accept it, and so she tried to worm her way out with words.

"He's just being. . . like a usual jerk."

"Then, how was he being a usual jerk?" Thalia demanded.

Annabeth racked her brain for some excuse but nothing came up. This wasn't at all part of her plan, and she wasn't used working without it.

There's always a plan, Annabeth believed. But it seemed as that this was one of the rarest moments that she couldn't use either of her born forte: planning and logic. Just the thought of it made Annabeth tremble with fear. Plans and logic were her defense mechanisms, and she wouldn't afford to survive without those. After all, those were the reasons why she was tagged with the word _perfection_.

"See? Judging again, Annabeth? You can't even prove that he's a jerk yet you despise him as if he brought the greatest plague in history! Whatever your first impressions are, they won't last, Annabeth. Nothing ever are!"

"I know," Annabeth said simply.

Thalia put her head in her hands. "All right. I'll stop being a matchmaker. Just, try to be nice to him and stop that prejudice. That could be your fatal flaw aside from hubris."

Thalia had started to leave but Annabeth called her back. "Thals, wait!"

The black-haired girl scowled at her. "What?"

Annabeth's lips curled into a smile. "Thanks. For keeping me grounded. And I'll try to be nice as much as I can."

Thalia didn't say anything, but she smirked at her before proceeding to walk away.

Smug and pompous Thalia could be, Annabeth loved having her as a bestfriend anyway.

* * *

"Hey."

Percy looked over to his shoulder, his face drenched in sweat, but otherwise, he still appeared to be insanely handsome. "Oh hey, Annabeth."

"Percy," Annabeth greeted. "So, what do you say, we start warm-up first before Chiron comes?"

A full-on grin slipped on his face. "Cool. I just began awhile ago. You could join me with push-ups."

Annabeth got down and stretched her body parallel to the floor, with her two arms supporting her weight. She lowered herself, her elbows hitting a perfect 90-degree angle; then up again, repeating the process over.

At her side, Percy was doing the same, albeit just a little faster.

"My real name's Perseus," he began. "Perseus Jackson. But everyone calls me Percy."

"Uh. . ." Annabeth wondered if she should share a personal info as well. "Chase. My last name's Chase."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "Chase? Like 'run and I'll chase you? Cat chasing a mouse? Dog chasing a cat?"

"Yup. That's it. Pretty much everything you said."

"Annabeth Chase. Chase, Annabeth. It seems as though you're running away from everyone," he commented.

She smiled. "Gee. I think it's the other way around. They're running after me. Like media and companies do."

"Famous, huh? By the way, my favorite color is blue. Yours?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Gray."

Percy stared at her. "Like your eyes? Though they appear to be silver at the moment. I like your eyes by the way."

Annabeth's cheeks reddened. "Thanks. Your eyes are cool too. They remind me of the ocean."

"Fitting. My dad owns a shipping company and I super freaking love water!"

"Your dad owns a shipping company?" She asked, amused.

"Yeah. My dad's Poseidon. Like the greek god of the sea," he replied.

When she heard this, Annabeth collapsed on the floor. Okay, she's trying her best to be nice to this guy and then she found out that he's a son of her mom's rival. That was not really a reason to freak out. So, maybe she has explanation now to despise this guy.

_'Sorry, Thals. But, I need to do this.'_

"Your dad's Poseidon? Like the sea-spawn womanizer?" Annabeth sputtered.

Percy rose from his previous position. "Hey! My dad's not a sea-spawn. Who are you to judge him like that?"

Annabeth stood up also, facing him. "For your information, I'm Athena's daughter, your dad's rival for the head position in Athens!"

"So, you're the daughter of that conceited smart brat, Athena? Typically explains the inherited brattiness," Percy snapped.

Anger flashed dangerously in Annabeth's eyes. "We're not brats, you son of a sea-spawn! And my mother's not conceited. I wonder how many siblings you got with that womanizer father!"

He moved closer to her. "That's crossing the line! Do not insult my family. What did my dad even do to you?"

"He just humiliated my mom's precious building with one of his women in tow!" Annabeth snarled.

"What are you-?"

"Stop."

Both heads turned, only to find Chiron standing as stiff as ever, with a stern-look on his face

"Chiron-"

"Quiet!" His voice rang loudly across the training room, silencing all of the other students.

"Miss Chase, Mister Jackson. I do so believe you just clearly violated a rule in the house. Both of you give me 200 push-ups and leave the room as soon as you finished!"

"Yes, Chiron."

* * *

Annabeth didn't feel like driving, for her arms were clearly near to the point of dropping-off. Her muscles were badly sore, as if every motion could rip the remaining tendon that connected her flesh. She considered leaving her car here and just hail a cab back to her apartment, but that would require a flailing movement which was definitely out of the options.

Wobbly, she dragged herself towards her car, thankful for the nearly empty presence of the dimly lighted parking lot.

"This wouldn't have happened if not for that jerk of a sea-spawn," Annabeth muttered bitterly.

"This wouldn't have happened if not for that smart brat," Percy repeated, standing behind Annabeth.

She spun around quickly. "What are you doing here, jerk?"

"My car's parked here smart brat," he replied smugly.

She ignored his presence once again, proceeding to unlock her car door when she caught sight of her detested eight-legged creature standing proudly on her seat.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, backing up to the nearest lamppost. Her body shook with fear, each nerve on her body standing at attention. Percy rushed out to her. Their previous fight was forgotten, as he was obviously concerned of what was happening to Annabeth.

"Annabeth. Hey, what's the problem?" Percy asked. He was holding her face, feeling her rapid pulse at his fingertips. He would have probably blushed at their close proximity if this was only a normal encounter. Apparently, it was not.

She pointed her forefinger shakily at her car's window. "S-spider. Th-there."

Percy moved over there and as expected, the little black creature was now sitting daintily on her seat.

He looked back to her. "You're scared of spiders?"

"Oh yes I am! Just kill it, Percy!" she growled at him.

He shrugged and opened the door carefully, sliding the spider on the scratch paper on his hand. He crumpled it and threw the paper away in the nearest trash can.

Percy jogged back to her, giving her a thumbs up. He grinned. "All cleared."

"Thank you," Annabeth mumbled, purposely avoiding his gaze.

She started her way back to her car when Percy pulled her hand back. "Annabeth."

"What do you want now? I've already said my thanks and if you're just going to make fun of my fear, just be gone Percy," Annabeth snapped.

"I'm not gonna say anything about your fear. I just want to apologize about my behavior earlier, for you know, being a bad guy. But, if we're going to be partners for the competition, I think it's best to settle this rivalry between us, once for all," Percy muttered. His voice oozed with sincerity and even his sea-green eyes seemed apologetic. He reminded Annabeth of the baby seal she once saw in a public aquarium. It's hard to say no with his baby seal look.

Annabeth nodded at him. "Yeah. You're right. Let's just do that."

"So. . .what do you say, no rivalry, no Poseidon, no Athena, just Percy and Annabeth kicking the crap out of people's butts?" he asked, as he tried to feign a kick here and there.

The way he said was so funny that Annabeth couldn't help but be amused. She smiled. "I'm in. No rivalry, no Poseidon, no Athena, just Percy and Annabeth kicking the crap out of people's butts."

"Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air. "So, Best Duo Ever?"

Percy raised his forefinger to Annabeth.

"What are you doing, Percy?" She gestured to his finger. Percy smirked at her.

"This is the sign of Percy and Annabeth truce. All promises are to be made with this sign. You'd just have to wrap yours with mine."

Annabeth flashed him a disbelieving look. "Are you always this sappy, Percy? I can't believe we're trying to do an adult pinky promise."

He smiled at her. "Childhood promises are the most sincere, Annabeth. Believe me. They mean deeper than they look."

"All right."

"Ready to be the Best Duo Ever?" he asked, waggling his finger in the air.

Annabeth beamed up at him. "I was born ready, Percy.

She locked her finger with his, tightening her hold. A truce. The sign of Percy and Annabeth promise. Percy winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Best Duo Ever?"

"Definitely. We are the Best Duo Ever."

When she was about to enter her car, Annabeth called once more: "I'm sorry about your dad Poseidon. You know, womanizer and all."

"Sorry too about Athena's crappy attitude."

"I thought we agreed with the truce, Water Boy."

"You started it, Owl Head."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Later, Wise Girl."

"You're so dumb."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Favorite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys. This wasn't as long as I thought it would be but, I needed to end the chapter there. Sorry Drew, you have to be the villain in this story. Uh, the next chapters will probably focus on the development of Percabeth, so. . . stay tuned?**

**And I was still a little depressed about the book that I recently read. It's. . . it's just there were so many feels in that book. So, I needed to drain that depression from my system by writing a supposed to be feely and angsty one-shot. And that's considering I really want to write one. (But, I never get to since I'm a great fan of happy endings and Percabeth.) Wait for that.**

* * *

On a scale of one to ten, with one being great and ten being worst, Annabeth had started her day at seven.

Alright. Some thought that she just woke up on the other side of bed and she'll probably adjust soon enough, while others (mostly men population) believe that she's just having her time of the month. Or perhaps, Thalia deduced that maybe Annabeth was just being Annabeth, grumpy, stubborn and unstable.

Thalia, maybe, was half-right.

Actually, Annabeth did woke up, not on the other side of the bed but on the floor beside the bed. Her fall might just have created a nasty bruise on her ankle, as it accidentally hit one of the bed posts. The soreness of her muscle from the 200 push up punishment weren't all that healed, and she'd still have to take painkillers so as to work at nearly maximum quality. And as if those painkillers were really_ killers_. Annabeth considered writing a complaint about the incompatibility of term pain killers, as they were more likely appropriate with the term _pain instigators_.

But, Annabeth misery didn't quite end there.

As a matter of fact, she unknowingly wore her old pair of stilettos, that prick and hurt her feet everytime she walks. And with the possibility of her ankle having a nasty bruise didn't help at all.

So forgive her if Annabeth might have been too edgy for anyone's liking when she entered the massive double glass doors of the building. Almost every employee knew to steer out of her way when she trudged the company's hallways like she held a signboard that clearly read: _Don't you dare piss this girl or you'll never have the chance to see the end of the day. _

Annabeth reached her office in sheer awkwardness, a thick uncomfortable silence wrapped around the atmosphere, obscuring the joyful glee of the sun. Pushing through the massive brown oak doors, Annabeth slid quietly into her office, nearly thankful of it's _unsuspecting_ empty presence as she could mope about her day in solitude.

Oh boy, unsuspecting it was.

"Hey Annie." greeted Thalia, who was lazily sitting on Annabeth's black swiveling chair, with her designer boots propped on the work table, crumpling a few papers under its weight. She was scanning the latest Architecture magazine Annabeth bought, muttering some petty and stupid remarks about different designs.

"Thalia Grace," Annabeth stater plainly, not even bothering to reprimand her bestfriend for using the despised nickname, which obviously meant that she was clearly to burst in anger.

Thalia instantly backed up, not wanting to fuel the burning torch Annabeth was. "All right, all right. No need to get all tough on me."

Annabeth slumped onto her seat, pushing her lids open in an attempt to block the angry vibes from completely clouding her mind and reasoning. "I don't know, I don't know. It just so happen that when I woke up, the Fates were plotting against me," she said, answering the invisible question with Thalia's interrogating stare.

"Well, that's bad. I thought you're just being grumpy for no apparent reason at all."

Annabeth glared at her. She could see that Thalia was hinting about her quarrel with Percy, which was settled just the other day. "Why would I waste all my energy acting like a bull with red sunglasses, Thalia?"

Thalia shrugged. "Okay. But we do have our own fair share of bad days, Annabeth. It just so happen that today's your turn."

"I can only hope this wouldn't get worse than it is now," Annabeth muttered, rubbing her temple.

After a while, a familiar ring tone cut through the air, alerting both Annabeth and Thalia. The blonde grumbled, as she reached for her phone that sat atop of a stack of papers.

"Who is it?" she heard Thalia asked.

'Jason' Annabeth mouthed. She pressed the accept button before placing it in her ear.

"Hey babe." Jason's voice blared out of the speaker, making his pet name for Annabeth known to Thalia. Annabeth instantly switched the loudspeaker settings but she knew she wouldn't escape her bestfriend's teasing. It's too late to back out now.

"Hey. . .Jason." Annabeth gulped. "Sweetheart."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thalia do some victory dance. Her bestfriend was now smirking at her, making an awful kissy-face.

"Annabeth? Is there something wrong? You sound distressed," Jason asked from the other end.

She glared at Thalia. "No, no. I was just having a bad day. Thanks for worrying."

He chuckled on the phone. "Of course, I worry about you. If you want, I could call you more frequent."

"No. I appreciate it, but really I'm fine. Your big sister here was just giving me a hard time," Annabeth replied, clucking her tongue out to Thalia. The punk sent her an incredulous look.

"Is that so? I'll try to talk to her later. Speaking of, she mentioned something about you."

Annabeth swallowed thick. 'Could Thalia possibly told Jason about-No. Thalia wouldn't do that. Perhaps, it was something else. "Something about me?"

She could hear Jason took a nervous breath. "Yes. According to Thalia, you were talking about me. . . being a good kisser. Is that true?"

If the intensity of Annabeth's flustered face could be converted into Celsius, her phone would have been melted by now. Surely, if anyone was to make fun of her, who would it be rather than her utterly supportive bestfriend? Thalia had a triumphant grin on her face, obviously aware of Annabeth's current situation.

"Uh. . .Annabeth? You still there?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Sorry. I didn't hear what you said earlier. Uh, a client interrupted me," Annabeth lied. She really didn't want to inflict more damage to Jason and guilt to herself by actually owning those words. She knew if he held onto that statement, it'd be harder for both of them when the time comes that their ties were finally severed. Especially him being the brother of her bestfriend. Annabeth could only hope that Jason would just disregard that statement, or she'll have to face the consequences for that matter.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt on you. Go on, babe. I'll text later," Jason muttered apologetically.

"I miss you, Annabeth," he added.

"Miss you too, Jason," Annabeth replied before he hung up It was as if those words were programmed to be reciprocated, that all of Annabeth's responses were more of a habit than a statement she actually meant. She took a deep breath before dropping her phone onto her lap, ignoring Thalia's impending stare that stuck like daggers onto her head.

"How long?" Thalia asked, her voice gravely and dead serious. "How long are you going to keep this facade, Annabeth? Make him believe that all those words are real?"

Annabeth shuddered, even though no winds blew from her closed window. Her usual sharp and alert gray eyes were now dull and unfocused, staring at something that was mainly never there.

When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and broken. "Those words were real, Thals. I mean them. It's just-" "You do mean those, Annabeth. I know. But, it wasn't meant like he believe it to be. Words have their own way of expressing different meanings to different people. It just happened that those words mean differently for you and Jason," Thalia concluded, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do now, Annabeth?" Annabeth sunk lower onto her chair,distressingly pulling at the loose curls that obscure her face. She had grown tired of the misgivings her day had gave away, but she really didn't expect to deal with this drama, right now. "I guess I'll just have to stick with this, Thalia. If love could only be planned and all."

Thalia stopped Annabeth's hand from tugging on her hair, and gave her a one-armed hug. "You, of all people, Annabeth should know that love was above all, illogical. I don't really support your choices but you should know how to learn from mistakes. That is the only way to set things right. Don't forget that I'm still your big sister, right?"

Annabeth flashed her a sisterly smile. "I know, Thals. Thanks for being a sister and bestfriend to me. I really appreciate it."

"You know this isn't free right? I deserve a treat later."

She meekly shook her head at Thalia's antics. "You never change."

* * *

Annabeth Chase might be grumpy, stubborn and unstable particularly for this bad day, but she was fairly sure that the black obi perched on the edge of the sink was hers and hers alone.

Yet, this impossibly grumpy - as - well Asian girl was claiming it for her own.

"Excuse me," Annabeth tapped the girl's shoulder. "I think that is mine."

The girl didn't spare her a glance.

"Miss? I think that is my obi you got," Annabeth stated again, raising her voice a bit in case she didn't hear her.

"This is mine," the girl stated plainly, flicking her straightened black hair at Annabeth's direction.

Although Annabeth made sure she carry enough patience for stubborn and bitchy persons she might encounter on her way, today was an exception. Which meant she didn't have enough for this Asian girl's whatever you call it attitude.

"I am pretty sure that is my obi tied around your waist." She pointed at the black piece of cloth worn by the Asian girl. Drew— Annabeth thought was the Asian girl's name, for she heard from the hushed conversations of the females around the shower room about their argument.

Drew sneered at Annabeth. "This is mine, I told you. Why would I wear something that isn't mine to begin with?"

"But I'm positive that is my obi you are wearing," Annabeth argued.

"Do you have a proof that this is yours?" Drew challenged, glaring at the blonde through her eyes that were almost slits.

"There should be my initials embroidered at one end of the cloth. AC stands for Annabeth Chase," she answered looking almost positive.

Drew untied the black cloth and searched for the two letters. Indeed, there's an AC embroidered at one end, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile smugly. However, Drew was red on the face and she stormed out of the shower room together with her friends, shoving Annabeth's shoulder in the process. "Be careful of who you talk to, bitch." The blonde ignored her, focusing more on calming herself before she faces Percy.

Annabeth was still clearly in hostile waters with Percy, even though they had made a truce just the other day. It's just she couldn't help but feel intimidated by his almost carefree and laid back attitude, which were the exact opposites of Annabeth's composed and careful one. Through with the truce, she felt her installed anger for the Jacksons dissipate a little, but that wouldn't mean she's about to be succumbed to Percy's request. Annabeth made a mental note to herself to annoy the hell out of him, so she wouldn't bother to hate him if ever his attractive personality infiltrates and governs Annabeth's thinking system.

If ever. But her plan was certainly a fool - proof one.

Annabeth took another glance at the mirror, meticulously checking her reflection to make sure everything's all right before walking out of the room. Unfortunately, Thalia wasn't with her today, since the punk apparently has 'some important arrangements' to take care of. Whatever those are.

Since her confrontation with Thalia, Annabeth could somehow say that her bad mood decreased from 7 to 5, a generous amount to consider. Right now, she didn't seem to be radiating any unstable and reactive vibes, except maybe when she passes again that Drew 'whatever you call it.'

When she entered the training room, everyone was now sitting cross - legged around Chiron, who looked to be explaining something. Annabeth sprinted to the nearest individual and plopped down. She caught Percy's eyes across from her, who had a lopsided grin hanging on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"As you may know, we have roughly three weeks left to train and hone your skills for the upcoming clash of strengths. And given that we only have sessions every other day, all of you must observe critical and extensive training. Of course, if you are well - determined. But if you lack determination and perseverance," Chiron gave a dramatic pause. "You might as well pack your bags and save yourself from future humiliation.

There's a long, heavy sigh from the people around the room, the nervousness could be tasted bitterly from the air. Chiron didn't seem moved or rattled at all, as his calculating gaze traveled across the faces of each individual without so much emotion. The lights from the room gave his thinning gray hair an almost halo - like appearance, and Annabeth thought that he might be a pretty normal grandfather for each of them.

Chiron's voice thundered once again. "So, for this day, well have an official sparring match, for everyone to further sharpen some faults on their moves and might as well gain techniques from everyone. This could be treated as a simulation or preparation for the future clash, so might as well give your best shot."

All of the people nodded in understanding.

"You may choose your opponents from yourselves, but take note, they should never he your partners for the competition."

Annabeth thought about it. She couldn't choose Percy, since they are partners. She also couldn't have Thalia either, for she wasn't physically present. Nico di Angelo, perhaps. At least, he somehow knew Annabeth, unlike the rest of the population.

Annabeth stood up to find Death Breath, but when she turned around, she was met by Drew's sheering face.

"So, what do you say, Chase? I'll make you bow down to my feet."

* * *

**Hohoho.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Here's Chapter 5. Alright. I spent like 4 days trying to write this thing since I couldn't have it the way I want it. And this was the best I could come up with.**

**And I'm sorry guys I forgot to thank these people last chapter: bangtanseven, Norsk Unicorn, June Green, Flowerashes2, ainegelic and Smiles Burn In The Styx. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

* * *

"So, what do you say, Chase? I'll make you bow down to my feet."

Okay. Annabeth would admit, she's taken aback by the boldness of Drew's words. She really didn't expect the grumpy-as-well Asian girl to show up suddenly on her back, like she just popped out in an old fashioned magic trick. The girl was glaring at Annabeth, her charcoal black eyes boring into the blonde's steely ones.

There was a visible chaos around the room. Everyone was talking, blubbering and shouting, their loud footfalls making a heavy thumping sound on the polished wooden floor. The official sparring match was actually taking its effects on the performance of each individual, judging by the nervous and careful selection of their opponents.

And as for Annabeth, she didn't have to try and search for one, because by all goodness, the opponent actually came and promised to make her bow down to 'whatever part she wanted to call it'. Of course, with all due respect to her untarnished pride, Annabeth would never surely be the first one to back down on a fight. Especially with this grumpy-as-well Asian girl Drew. It would wound her ego that much.

"Alright. If that's what you want," muttered Annabeth, fixing Drew a challenging stare. It was one of the famous looks Annabeth Chase was known for, the challenging stare. Rumors said that this could be treated as a foretelling of such; because her records were all clean that no one had ever escape her wrath whenever you get receiving end of the stare. And Annabeth always made sure to keep her records clean. She was a clean and neat freak.

Drew extended her arm towards Annabeth, the corner of her cherry painted lips stretching into a smirk. "Good. That was I expected from the likes of you."

"From the likes of me?"

"What can I say," Drew crossed her arms over her chest, scrutinizing Annabeth's figure. "Dumb blondes sure dominated the streets of New York. How awful."

"I am not a dumb blonde!" Annabeth seethed. Dumb was one of the worst insults she couldn't accept. Her intelligence was her only precious gift she couldn't afford to be mistreated.

"You don't have to deny it, honey. I understand."

Annabeth tried to keep her temper in an incredibly acceptable one, usually not bothering to pay attention to the limitless annoying eejits who like to destroy her day. But this, this super mega ultra annoying Drew was getting on her nerves-no already destroyed her nerves. It was as if she was born to infuriate Annabeth; like a Titan born to destroy a certain god.

"You don't understand anything." Annabeth stepped closer to Drew, her eyes never leaving the girl's charcoaled ones. "Because I'm sure as the sun rises in the east that your eyeballs weigh more than the entirety of your brain. Right?"

"You-!" Drew yanked the lapels of Annabeth's jacket, their noses almost touching. With the sudden force, the blonde felt the pain on her ankle act again, making her wince internally. Nevertheless, she never showed any discomfort in her facial features aside maybe, from the strengthening of her glare.

She gripped Drew's wrists and tore it away from her. "I think the sparring match can settle this for both of us. Don't you think?"

"I certainly do."

Drew raised her arm in the air, gathering everyone's attention, including Chiron's. "Excuse me, sensei. But, we would like to start the first match."

"Alright," Chiron agreed. "Everyone please."

The crowd shifted and moved, forming a large circle of audience surrounding the two. Percy was watching from the sides, eyeing the seemingly unfit ankle of Annabeth. It was so easy for him to notice the slight change in his partner's movements, given her uneasy and flawed glides. He didn't comment on it though, preferring to see how Annabeth will react with this situation. However, if worse comes to worst, then he'll be glad to drop by and save the damsel in distress from further humiliation.

The two girls were standing at the center of the rubber mat, with Chiron in between them.

"Okay. I want this fight fair and square. No illegal movements. The first one tackled on the ground at the count of ten loses. Good luck ladies. Anything you want to say to each other?"

"I already have my word with Ms. Chase," said Drew.

"I have nothing to say, Chiron."

Chiron stepped back and the two bowed ceremoniously as that of the tradition. Then, they began circling each other, watching their moves with careful eyes.

Drew moved forward, sending two punches and a kick to Annabeth, but the blonde managed to shield herself with her elbows. Before the Asian girl retreated, Annabeth held Drew's left lapel with her right hand as she grabbed the right sleeve at the girl's elbow. She then pulled herself forward and turned to knock the Drew's momentum with her back. Drew staggered backwards, but she was strong enough to keep her stance. Annabeth tried to land a kick on the girl's hip but the girl managed to grab her and slid her foot on Annabeth's other leg, sweeping the blonde literally off her feet.

Her back fell with a thump on the rubber mat and pain started shooting up her spine. She rolled on her side before Drew tackled her on the mat. Annabeth stood up and kept her defense position, watching as Drew moved closer to her.

Drew threw kicks and punches, each attack drawing her closer to Annabeth. The blonde just blocked all of the attacks, ignoring the creeping pain on her ankle. When the girl was near enough, Annabeth grabbed Drew's obi and heaved the girl forward, as she stepped behind the opponent's leg. With her other arm, Annabeth took Drew's far arm tightly, securing her hold on the upper body. Pulling the obi closer, Annabeth rotated Drew over her leg and using the newfound momentum, threw the girl on her side.

Drew, however was no easy opponent. As soon as her body hit the mat, she was back again on her feet. There were no reactions from the audience, aside maybe from the occasional gasps and sighs. Percy was keeping his ground on the side, analyzing Annabeth's moves. He was by far, impressed on his partner's agility and strength even though she has a bit of a problem with her balance. He'll make sure to check on her ankle later. But he knew that with Drew's incredible strength, Annabeth needed to be faster. But how could she, with that injured ankle? Drew seemed to notice it though, after a few careful observations. Percy's pretty sure she'll use that fact on her next move.

Drew dashed towards Annabeth, keeping the blonde busy with her punches. As soon as she was close enough, Drew kicked the girl's injured ankle, knocking her off balance. Annabeth grunted in pain, her teeth gritting harshly. She still managed to stay on her footing, though less guarded. When the Asian girl saw this, she pulled Annabeth strongly with her left hand while she ducked under the blonde's right arm. Then, Drew grabbed Annabeth's right thigh with her right arm and wheeled the girl's body over her shoulders, throwing her at the back and completing the Kata Garuma.

Annabeth yelled in pain when her back hit the mat, hard. Before she even had the chance to rise, Drew straddled her, keeping her arms and legs locked. She struggled against Drew's power but the girl was damn strong. She stayed like that until Chiron counted 10, announcing Drew Tanaka to be the winner.

And just then, the Asian girl hissed proudly on Annabeth's ear: "Bow down to my feet, Chase."

Drew strutted away, raising her arms to make the roaring louder. Annabeth, however, kept stumbling on her feet as she tried to stand up and limped away from the crowd. A few people offered to assist her but she waved them all away, glaring.

She really didn't want to appear weaker than she looked even though every fiber of her being screamed help. As much as she could, she'd just try to deal with this on her own, accepting no help from anyone. Okay, Annabeth would admit, she's selfish, stubborn and prideful, if those do explain her situation at the moment. It's just her wounded pride wouldn't take help as measure of care and compassion. Taking help from anyone would mean she's weak and fragile. And those two were the last words she'd ever want to use to describe herself.

The crowd started again while Annabeth made her way to the nearest bench. It seemed that the next match will happen in a few minutes. Everyone's attention was now focused on the center of the training room, where the next sparring matches will take place.

Before the next one even started, Annabeth made her way out of the door towards the shower room where she could be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Annabeth had already changed in her work clothes, which kind of reminded her of the old-pricking stilettos she wore today. She'd already made her mind to throw those on her way home later, and even though that meant she needed to drive her car barefooted.

Annabeth now stood in front of the sink, washing her face to cool down her temper. She still hadn't got over the fact that she lost to Drew, a 'whatever you call it' girl. And that thought made it worse, because this was Annabeth Chase we're talking about. She wasn't, by any chance, an average kind of girl. Perhaps, if she was, then she might not fret about it. But this was her wounded pride she needed to defend. That wounded, tarnished gold-plated pride was hers. And she's going to fight for it: eye to eye, teeth to teeth.

Maybe, Thalia was right. Excessive pride might just be her fatal flaw.

Annabeth stared at her reflection on the mirror. Her gray eyes were near bloodshot but, otherwise she looked perfectly fine. Fine by her definition. Except for that defeated aura hanging on her head like a death sentence.

She walked out of the room before she even started pitying herself.

* * *

The cold pavement bit her feet harshly as Annabeth struggled to traverse the seemingly lonely parking lot for her car, without any footwear on.

She's actually getting the hang of it (she might even consider salsa-dancing right there) when she heard some feet shuffling behind her. She stopped.

"Hey."

Annabeth looked up only to find Percy's sea green eyes glued to her own. She ignored him like she to others who walked up to her. Of all people, she really didn't need his pity or compassion. It would just hurt her pride worse than it was now.

"Annabeth."

No answer.

"Annabeth. Hey." Percy shook her shoulders to make her look at him. And when she finally did, she snapped at him.

"I don't need your pity, Percy."

He gripped her shoulders tightly and stared gravely at Annabeth. There's an eerie darkness in the corner of his sea green irises, which made her shiver a little. She forced herself to match his gaze.

"Who said I pity you, Annabeth?! I'm just trying to help you for goodness sake! Why won't you let go of that ego for awhile?"

She yanked his grip on his shoulder. "Don't talk as if you could help every people with your words. And I don't need any help. Much less from you."

Annabeth shouldered her sports bag, and strolled away from him as fast as she could manage with an injured ankle, never once looking back.

She managed to distance herself from him a few meters before she tripped on her feet. Annabeth held on the nearest car for support, which was, unfortunately, Percy's maserati.

She stumbled again and before she completely fell on the ground, Percy caught her.

This time, she didn't dare drive him away again. Instead, she clung onto him and let that vulnerable part of her took over. And during this fragile moment, the words would repeat itself all over her head, like an uninvited thought that kept knocking and coming on her mind. Annabeth could only close her eyes and shut her everything from the world, hoping that the words would disappear, that the voice would stop forcing itself to be heard.

_"Bow down to my feet, Chase."_

Annabeth quietly sobbed, just small tears trailing down her cheeks that formed at the corner of her eyes. She's glad that Percy didn't pry and ask anymore questions, like the others would have probably done. And everytime the words replayed, she pulled at her hair for her sign of weakness. She hated herself for being like this. Annabeth hated how she couldn't be fine without that damn pride.

But, how come? She was losing herself too much yet she didn't feel as useless as before. She was revealing her vulnerable side yet she felt stronger. It was strange. This feeling. Strange but it felt good. Content.

Annabeth never felt content even before. But now, with Percy holding her in the middle of the parking lot, unusual as it might seemed, she had that contentment like it was the best feeling in the world.

Maybe it was.

"You need some help?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, which she thought was weird. It seemed as though it wasn't a big deal that she accepted assistance from Percy. But that didn't mean she'd have to swallow her pride everytime. Today was just an exception.

Taking her arm over her shoulder, Percy helped Annabeth stood up and led her to the passenger seat of his car. He crouched in front of her, examining Annabeth's bruised and injured ankle. Annabeth watched him quietly, noticing the cute creases of his eyebrows as he focused his attention on her foot. His disheveled raven hair was messier than usual and she so badly wanted to rake her hand over it, if that would bring peace on the warring strands.

Briefly sensing the weight of her gaze, he looked up, and Annabeth didn't even dare avoid his eyes.

"Your feet are dirty," Percy announced.

Distressed, Annabeth nudged his nose with her biggest toe as if to say, 'Duh. They should be, idiot.'

Percy, however, took the gesture as affectionate. He laughed heartily.

And even though it wasn't her intention, Annabeth laughed with him too. It's just there's something funny and contagious about Percy Jackson's laugh. She didn't know if it's the soft melodious sound that bubbled up his throat, or perhaps the child-like innocence of his grin. Anyways, she chuckled like she hadn't felt happiness in years.

"You have nice feet," he commented, once they both recovered from their fit of laughter. He caressed her feet, gently, as if it was something precious he wouldn't dare to break.

"And you have a nice laugh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. She rarely gave compliments, so it's kind of lucky to receive one.

"Really? I never thought so." He grabbed the cold bottle of water from his pack and wrapped it with towel on Annabeth's ankle. "That should lessen the pain."

And before Annabeth could say anything, he handed her his extra slippers and a pack of odd-colored cookies. They're blue.

"I reckon you won't be able to drive properly with that," Percy pointed at her ankle. "So, I'll let you borrow my spare slippers. And take these delicious-looking blue colored cookies. I'm sure you'll certainly love these."

Annabeth looked at him, really looked at him for the first time after they met each other. There's something eerie and intimate about the way het gray eyes would flicker with curiosity as she centers her attention at him. It was as if they were isolated in an air bubble, the two of them alone to figure their thoughts. The thought if it sent a funny curling motion in his stomach, which he found quite oddly familiar. And maybe, oddly scary.

He really didn't want to entertain the notion that his stupid little attraction for Annabeth Chase could develop into something more personal. Something more romantic. Perhaps, he still wasn't ready to let go of Calypso, even though the girl made it clear that it wasn't going to work. Or perhaps, it was because if Jason, his cousin, who happened to be Annabeth's current boyfriend. Whatever the reason was, he knew he should learn their boundaries. Remember why they were trying to work out as a team. In that way, he wouldn't get distracted by her anymore. Besides, a little crush wouldn't hurt, right?

Annabeth took a deep breath and stared at her hands. "To be honest with you Percy, I really wanted to hate you. But, I guess. . . I don't have a viable charge against you when you're here; being so kind to me . . . it's kind of weighing me down. I think I am just directing my anger for Athena at you. You know, since you're supposed to be my rival and all."

Percy glanced up at her. "So, I guess we both hated Athena and Poseidon, huh? I thought we got over about our rivalry. We're supposed to be a team. And I thought you're just going over something emotional to be so bitter like that."

"Going over something emotional? Do I look like one?"

"Well. . ."

She shoved her foot on his cheek. "Shut up."

"But, seriously," Annabeth began. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

For a moment, Annabeth thought he had completely ignored her question. But then, he reached for her hand and slid his forefinger with hers. The truce. The sign of their promise.

And it seemed in that moment, everything had stopped. The people, the noises, the time. Everything that surrounded them was frozen and they were, as cliché as it may sound, the only exceptions.

Percy's sea green eyes, bright and burning with sincerity, locked in with Annabeth's steely gray ones. And even though it usually infuriated Annabeth that things made no sense right now, she really didn't want to feel any. Anything really. All she could care was the irony of this futile moment, how it actually meant everything.

When Percy spoke, his voice was a whisper but certain.

"Because we're the Best Duo Ever."

* * *

**Don't you think that's too corny and quite rushed? And why do Percabeth moments happen in the parking lot? (Coz I don't know the answer myself).**

**I hope I didn't mess up the fighting scene since it was my first time to write something like that. And just to inform you guys, I really don't edit my works so I apologize for the mistakes (if those bothered you).**

**By the way, I wrote an extra scene from the parking lot moment (I had a bit fun writing that). It wasn't long but if you want to read that, just scroll down. See you...next week?**

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Extra Scene. (Because hohoho. . .)**

Percy grabbed his own blue cookie and offered one to Annabeth. She was hesitant to take it. "Uh, excuse me. I'm just curious . . . but why is that colored blue?"

He bit on his cookie. "My favorite color's blue," Percy replied in a matter of fact tone, as if that explained everything.

"O-kay." Annabeth eyed the cookie and looked at him. "This isn't going to kill me, right?"

"No," he answered seriously. "It'll just poison you and make you offer your bank accounts to me. Hahaha."

She shoved his face with her foot. He didn't stop laughing.

"These are good," she exclaimed, once she finished three cookies in a matter of seconds. "Where did you buy these?"

"My mom made them," Percy answered smugly.

Annabeth snatched two cookies from Percy's hand. "I love your mom."

"Then, you should love me. Since you love my mom and all."

She poked her toe on his cheek. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Really, you could come over to my house. My mom would love to have a visitor."

Annabeth thought about it. "Tomorrow sounds fine."

"Yup. It doesn't sound off-tune now, does it?"

"You're impossible."

"It's Kim Possible."

She ignored him and gave him her car keys. "Can you please open the door to my car, Percy?"

"You could have just asked me to open the door to your heart, honey."

"Oh My God. Stop that, Percy." She nudged his face with her foot. Percy raised his arms to surrender.

"Alright. I'll stop." He helped her moved towards her car, which was, fortunately, just next to his. Annabeth leaned on the driver side of her car. She smiled at him. "Thanks for today, Water Boy."

He waved her off. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wise Girl."

"Uh-wait, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"My car smells funny."

"Did you laugh?"

Even with a bruised and injured ankle, Annabeth kicked Percy's butt with all her might. "Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! And I have already prepared the story line and I think there's like 13 more chapters to come. But I'm not sure since I usually don't follow that.**

**Anyways, special thanks to these people who reviewed last chapter. You don't know how these simple reviews make me happy.**

**(ainegelic, June Green and ****Daughter of Olympus 2)**

**And special mention to Daughter of Olympus 2: Ah. Thank you very much for spending a bit of your time to leave a comment last chapter. Yes, as a form of martial arts, Judo specializes in throwing, though it still involves striking attacks. I guess I just edged more on the offensive side which were the defining characteristic of Karate. Thanks for noticing that. I'll try to correct my mistake on the upcoming chapters that needed fight scenes. YEAH!**

* * *

"So, tell me about the sparring match 'whatsoever' drama?" Thalia asked for the fifth time around since she entered Annabeth's quite lonesome apartment.

The girl in question was sprawled lazily on the couch, her limbs dangling loosely on the side. Pain reliever patches decorated her body like some sort of a tattoo, but was so old fashioned it wouldn't even pass as one. Before Thalia came, she was actually trying to sleep on her bed, hoping that the torture of pain would soon fade away. But, you see, unfortunately, those never happened. As soon as the punk set her foot on the perimeter of Annabeth's sanctuary, Thalia dragged the girl's sorry butt towards the couch. And though Annabeth protested, she really couldn't do anything against Thalia's cold stare and a mighty bunch of bananas.

"Ouch. . ." Annabeth moaned. She extended her arm to reach for a banana but Thalia swatted her hand away like she's doing something illegal.

"You don't get a piece unless you talk, Annie," Thalia said tauntingly. She waved a banana in the air, earning an exasperated growl from Annabeth. She kind of resembled a feisty tigress that was, without a doubt, hungry.

"Thals! My body speaks for it, can't you see?" Annabeth muttered.

"Well, I want real words." Thalia crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Annabeth like she just earned a point in the argument. "Perhaps, a picture speaks of a thousand words. How could I know which were true?"

The blonde scowled at the punk. She hadn't thought of that. "Alright. But, I've got a condition."

Thalia looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. "Seriously? I'm the one leading the deal, aren't I?"

"But, I want my condition in. If you won't accept it, then I won't tell you," Annabeth argued.

"Then, how about these bananas?" Thalia asked smugly. She was so sure her bestfriend forgot about it, and then Annabeth wouldn't be able to resist her offer. She loved bananas next to lemons.

"So?" Annabeth ignored the bunch. "I've had enough potassium for the day and those didn't seem to pose a problem to me, Thalia."

Thalia raised her arms in defeat. "Sometimes I forget that I have one hell of a smart ass bestfriend."

Annabeth smiled at her. Compliments surely make her day despite being covered in pain patches and all.

"Then tell me what you wsnt, Annie?"

"Make me a cup of coffee."

Thalia grimaced. She wasn't a great fan of caffeine but it's not her who's going to drink it anyway. That'd a fine deal than never hearing the story at all. "Sure."

"Two teaspoons of coffee, a tablespoon of creamer and a teaspoon of sugar, please," Annabeth supplied, not wanting to drink another version aside from her own.

Thalia disappeared into the kitchen. Everything was still the same: almost all the appliances were untouched except for the odd tupperware of blue cookies sitting on top of the counter. "Annabeth," she called.

"Yeah?" came a groggily reply.

She picked up the tupperware; there were still three pieces left, and walked to the couch. "Care to explain about this?"

Annabeth looked at her like she was stupid for not knowing the answer. "I'm afraid those are cookies, Thals."

"Yes. And they're colored blue."

The blonde nodded slowly, not particularly sure where this conversation was going. "They are definitely blue."

"These are Percy's cookies, am I wrong?"

"You're right. He gave them to me and-Oh." Annabeth took a deep breath. "You weren't thinking I was cheating, were you?"

"No." Thalia shook her head, chuckling. "I wasn't thinking of that, for sanity's sake, Annabeth. I was just wondering how you got these cookies since I was sure you were keen on biting each other's head last time I checked. And he rarely gives these cookies."

Annabeth leaned back deeper in the couch, thankful that Thalia didn't suspect her of doing that. It just didn't seem right. "Ah. I guess you were late on my life's current events. We had a sort of a truce about our rivalry and as you asked, I'm trying my best to be nice to him."

"Oh." Thalia had a smirk dangling on her face. "You followed my advice. That's quite rare, don't you think?"

Annabeth chucked a stuff toy at her bestfriend. It was the fat gray owl her dad gave her when she was seven. "Shut up, Thalia."

"But how?"

Annabeth pulled herself up to sitting position, not wanting to prolong the story any longer. "Okay. So, there's this Asian girl Drew, who mistaken my obi for hers. We had a little argument and when I won, she threatened me. Moments after Chiron announced the sparring match, Drew challenged me. And I couldn't back down so I accepted her offer. Then, then. . ."

"Then what?"

She buried her face on the pillow she was holding. "Ardwyh dwhoozsh."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Pardon, Annie?"

"Ardwyh dwhoozsh."

"Annabeth, for goodness' sake! I can't understand any word you say with that darn pillow covering your mouth. Say it once more," Thalia demanded, tearing the pillow from her bestfriend's grasp.

"I lost," Annabeth muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. She really didn't want to think of it, let alone say it. She still hadn't fully recovered from the depression she suffered for that loss.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She continued, "Percy helped me from there on and he gave me the cookies."

Thalia nodded, not really sure what to say after that. Instead, she got back to the task of making Annabeth's coffee and providing her bestfriend company till she's sure they're okay.

* * *

"Hi."

Percy stood awkwardly on Annabeth's doorway. He's wearing a blue button down with sleeves folded neatly up to his elbows. The jeans he's wearing fit quite perfectly on his legs, making him look taller. Even his usually tousled hair appeared to have suffered a war against a comb. Compared to Annabeth's loose white shirt, pink-striped pajamas and messy bun, he was surely overdressed.

In a state of shock, Annabeth muttered the first thing that came into her mind. "You're wearing a button-down."

"I, um-," he looked down on his outfit. "Well, yeah."

Annabeth pointed out the next thing she noticed. "You're here."

"You didn't expect me, did you?" Percy asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He scanned Annabeth's clothing. "Based on your clothes and all, I take it you forgot about the visit thing."

"Oh." Annabeth felt thoroughly ashamed. After all the things Percy did to help her, that simple request slipped out of her memory. She have to do something.

She gestured him in. "Ah, please come in. I'm sorry you have to see me in this state and all. But, please do make yourself comfortable."

Percy waved her off. "Oh no, no. It appears that I'm disturbing you from something."

"Percy, I insist."

Percy entered her apartment. It wasn't like anything he had imagined. It was simple in a way that made you comfortable and welcomed. The style wasn't anywhere extravagant and it could be classified as unassuming or plain, but was never boring. It's just there's something beautiful on how the whole place radiated of home.

"You're an architect, aren't you?" Percy asked, once he got over staring at her place. He sat at the couch.

Annabeth nodded. She placed a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Sorry. It wasn't blue."

He smiled. 'She remembered.' "It's fine. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you building your own house? Why live in an apartment?"

She thought about it. Why hadn't she actually? Wasn't she rich and famous enough to build her own home?

"You see, I design these buildings and houses for people. I build and design their dreams to make those permanent. But constructing my own is a different story. I want to make sure that when I finally have to do it, it's perfect, it's flawless, it's marvelous. Because above all, I don't want to build my own mistake."

"I see." Percy nodded. Annabeth had a point. "But when would that happen? What if you just realize it's too late, that you've wasted your time waiting for that perfect design?"

She shook her head. That wasn't a possibility. She could find it in no time. "No. Perfection was never too late. Especially for me."

"Okay. But you need to remember to hold onto the things and people you have now. Maybe then when they're gone you'd realize that you just had the permanent mistake of your life, Annabeth," Percy said.

She didn't say anything more. Instead, she focused on cleaning the mess Thalia left an hour ago. Annabeth didn't really want to spark another argument about her beliefs in life. That would just question the whole truth she was led to believe.

"You're a natural," he stated after sometime of staring at her.

"Natural?"

"Yes," Percy affirmed, his gaze never leaving her face. "You have a natural beauty. And you never use so much make up to pretty yourself."

"Oh." She ducked her head under the table and pretended to pick something, just to obscure the blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. I guess." Should she compliment him as well? And here she thought he was definitely attractive. "You don't look bad yourself."

He merely gave a shift of his head and a chuckle. "You don't have to praise me just because I happen to notice your prettiness."

"No," she argued, as if she was thinking of it along time ago (which was actually true) and was certain of it. "I didn't say it because of that. It's true that you're attractive."

"Well, if you do say that I'm attractive. . ." Percy beamed at her, with something curious in his expression. "Does that follow the notion that you're attracted to me as well?"

"What?"

He laughed at the almost dumbfounded look on Annabeth's face. "Forget about it. Go and get dressed. I assume you don't want to bake cookies-" he gestured to her clothes, "with that outfit."

"Then, you better get a change of clothes too, Mr. Jackson. We can't afford to ruin your 'date outfit' with your mom," Annabeth said before she went to her room.

"It's not a 'date outfit'," he claimed. "And perhaps, mom likes this do."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Percy!"

"Mom," Percy greeted, embracing and kissing his mother on the cheek like a good boy. Annabeth found the scene quite adorable, it was so nice to see that Percy was proud of his mom, which was strange nowadays. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, ashamed that she was kind of ruining a special moment.

"So, I believe you're Annabeth? The one in Percy's judo class?" Sally asked her, once she removed herself from her son's arms.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson. It's Annabeth. Annabeth-"

"Chase, yes. Like 'cat chasing a mouse' chase? Percy told me about it. But then, Percy tells me everything there is about you," Sally explained, looking over to Percy who had the 'Mom please shut up' look. Unfortunately, embarassing her son was Sally's main source of pleasure. "It seemed that he's your fan or something."

"Mom!"

"Really, Mrs. Jackson?"

"Oh, just Sally dear. Call me Sally."

"Alright, Sally." Annabeth had never felt comfortable with her mom, Athena, due to her being strict and cold. But with Sally, it was as if she found a new maternal love from someone who wasn't even related to her. It felt good.

"So, shall we go and bake some cookies, honey? Percy sure told me you did love them," Sally said.

"Oh sure. I would love to," Annabeth replied. Then she looped her arm around Sally's and chatted like they have been talking for years.

Percy, meanwhile, was left outside the door, too shocked to do anything. He just couldn't comprehend what was currently happening before her eyes; his mom and Annabeth just bonded like she was her long-lost daughter. It's strange but cool. It'll just mean there's more Annabeth visits to come.

"Oh Annabeth dear. Have I told you about Percy's-?"

"MOM!"

* * *

**Happiness. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS. REALLY. NO DOUBT.**

**I really wanted to thank everyone who constantly reads this story. And those who keep an reviewing every single chapter. But, forgive me this time. This chapter was rushed and hastily written. I just had so many things to do that I can't neglect. But, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Super thanks to: Sweet Cats, prince of the seas, Daughter of Olympus 2, ainegelic, June Green and Smiles Burn In The Styx**.

* * *

Annabeth's time with the Jackson's was, dare she say it, phenomenal. And she's pretty sure she's never used phenomenal before. That's the thing actually. Annabeth had been able to do things she never thought of doing and had been able to talk words she'd rather keep to herself. Though it's quite a change, she found the idea liberating. It was like starting to resist chains she tied herself to, to stop holding back the rest of her without doubts or regrets.

And Percy.

Gosh. She's never met a guy who's seriously talkative. Though that was probably for a reason. He had kept Annabeth occupied for the rest of the time, purposely directing her away from his mom. Whenever Sally's on the kitchen, he'd tugged Annabeth towards the couch or his room. You couldn't blame him either. It's his manly dignity at stake there. And he couldn't afford to have his mom drone on about how he used to run in circles outside their porch, without any clothes on.

But of course, Annabeth had heard of it. All of it actually. Percy was just as bad as a rotten tomato in keeping his plan. While baking the cookies, Sally had managed to sneak in a few Percy-embarrassing stories here and there, without him noticing. It made Annabeth wonder if they could be hired as secret agents or something.

Well, just by thinking about it, a smile would force it's way on her face, surprising most of the employees in the office. It wasn't because a smile was rare to pass by on her face as an expression, but more of the fact that it's different. That smile. It's genuine and rare. And even though everyone agreed that Annabeth Chase was indeed beautiful, now, with that radiant aura around her, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Good morning, Miss Chase," a woman in her late twenties greeted. They happened to ride the same elevator with other employees who were quite surprised. And Annabeth surprised them even more when she returned the greeting.

Maybe the world was ending already.

* * *

The training room was more crowded than usual. The air was stale and humid, clearly expressing the excessive amount of carbon dioxide present in the area. The first elimination happened so quickly and everyone was moving around, either sulking or celebrating. Fortunately, Annabeth and Percy took on the positive side of the event, winning against a girl named Potty and a massive guy, Terry. Seriously, Potty focused more on protecting her newly manicured nails and Terry was too slow to keep up with them.

Their recent victory reflected on Annabeth's glorious mood of the day, extending her radiant aura since she came from the Jackson's household. Of course she would try to deny the idea, or else Percy would forever tease her about it.

"What's gotten into you to suddenly smile like that?" Percy had asked before the battle began.

Annabeth looked at him, confused and tried to suppress the smile but it came back anyway. "Smile like what?"

"Like you did won the lottery or something." Percy did a double take. "You did won the lottery, didn't you? Oh my gosh. You'd have to treat me on the nearest restaurant later."

She smacked him in the head, chuckling. "I didn't win the lottery, I promise."

"Then, why do you smile like you did won it?"

"Because. . ." Annabeth thought of a reason. Why was she actually? There wasn't anything funny around the place, and the gesture was a little inappropriate. They were to throw each other on the mat and she's gonna smile? That's for the over confident. But she?

Maybe the world was ending already.

She couldn't help but smile once more.

"See? You're smiling like that again! You're starting to creep me out, Annabeth," Percy muttered.

"Maybe I would love to creep you out," Annabeth countered. She plastered on a very sly smile and looked menacingly at Percy, as if she was a vampire and he's a victim.

That made him crack. She joined him too. They laughed until the tension on their bodies eased, until everything was fine and settled.

The lottery smile remained stuck on Annabeth's face for the rest of the fight.

* * *

"Look! There's Thalia." Annabeth pointed on a figure coming towards them. Apparently, Thalia got another company who happened to be Death Breath.

"That would have been better-"

"Yes. If you just-"

Luckily, they had managed to pass the elimination round, although that was barely. The approaching pair seemed to have a very serious discussion, as they kept using their hands to emphasize a point. Annabeth found the scene quite a little funny. Now there's someone to match Thalia's aggressive attitude. Percy was faring no better; he continued to slap his knees in laughter, like he was trying to swat a mosquito or something.

"Thals, Nico." Annabeth was the first one to acknowledge them since Percy was still doubling over in laughter.

"Annie," Thalia greeted her. She glared at Percy. "What are you laughing about Kelp Head?"

"Nothing. I just-" Percy took a deep breath. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

Thalia was enraged. Nico was fuming, while Percy and Annabeth kept giggling.

And Annabeth was sure she never giggled before. Screw Percy. She even considered adding a comment about the false observation except for the word 'old'. But then, there's the possibility of her age being questioned. It wasn't because 23 wasn't young enough. It was just Annabeth knew she'd be teased for her 'wise old woman' thinking, and no doubt she'll puke if she ever hears those words again.

"Arrgh!" Thalia huffed. "How I wished you two never got along."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now that was bad," Annabeth said. "Let's just wish you two would get along as well."

"Impossible," Nico muttered under his breath. "With that Pinecone Face? Never."

"I do not have a pinecone face!" Thalia seethed. "Perhaps, that was better than a breath that smells like death."

"My breath doesn't smell like death! Mind you, I use mouthwash everyday."

"I don't care."

The funny thing was, as they threw insults at each other, the farther they went from Percy and Annabeth, until they were both outside the confines of the training room.

"I have an idea," Percy announced after sometime. He carefully whispered on Annabeth's ear, afraid that a word of their plan might slip.

After the explanation, Annabeth grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They agreed to stop by in the nearest restaurant to celebrate their victory.

Percy held the door open for Annabeth like a gentleman, in which she rolled her eyes at. No, it wasn't because of the gesture, but more of the funny expression he wore.

They found themselves sitting at the far end of the place, casually waiting for their menu to come by.

"So. . .your treat?" Percy asked, holding back a smirk.

Annabeth shook her head at him. "Nuh-uh. I'm not paying for you. And besides, the gentleman is supposed to pay for me, right Percy?"

Percy sent her a look. "It's thoroughly unfair. Why do women get all they want?"

"It's because you men are supposed to give those," Annabeth replied as if she answered the question far too many times to count. "Or you'll never get us."

"How about those who chase after me? My hotness, handso-"

Annabeth shushed him. "Don't even get me started, Seaweed Brain. And-"

A music suddenly played, halting Annabeth in her speech. It was a familiar song, something about a Disney movie. Yes, Annabeth grew up as a Disney kid. Even though she's far too attached in logic and reality, she couldn't help but wonder about her happily ever after, if she ever had one.

Percy hastily grabbed his phone to stop the sound. He looked to be too embarrassed to be caught with such 'un-manly' interests.

"I know that!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy glanced up with a new glee in his eyes.

"You do?"

"That's Sebastian singing Under The Sea. From The Little Mermaid. Oh I love all Ariel's songs."

"And I didn't peg you for a kid who watches Disney movies," Percy muttered with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Please. Any sane child would have watch those. And how-Percy?"

There's a guarded and remorseful expression on his face. Any traces of the smile from their previous banter were gone. He's starting at the phone on his hand- no, at the message on the screen.

"Percy? You okay?" she asked tentatively, as if he's a dangerous dog that could throw a frenzy on a wrong move.

He didn't look at her. "I'm fine." There's no sign in his face that said he's fine.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and steadied his trembling hands.

"It's my ex-girlfriend, Calypso. She says she wants me back."

* * *

**Hey. I was wondering whether to write another one-shot since I'm still on a hang-over from the last book I read. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I updated? Not even a week had passed. Anyway, I owe you again another apology since this chapter wasn't longer as I had promised. But I really need ao end it there, so yeah.**

**And, have I told you guys I am on a staycation? If not, then there. And I'm starting college on August! Super excited. Anyways, that leaves me with two more months (or less) to finish this.**

**Of course, how could I forget these special people who make my day. A bunch of thank yous to: Sweet Cats, Demigod 12, ainegelic, Norsk Unicorn, June Green and Smiles Burn In The Styx.**

* * *

Annabeth clearly didn't know what to expect when she first heard what Percy said. It seemed as though she didn't hear anything. There's no thought, no movement, no emotion on her part. It was as though she was hollow. Perhaps, if the words would make themselves heard again, there's a possibility that she could feel anything. Whatever may that be. As long as she didn't feel like vacuum.

"What?" she found herself asking. Then, after some while she smacked her head internally, feeling stupid. What kind of person asks something like that? Perhaps the question wasn't really weird at all. Annabeth was just exaggerating things, being silly.

Percy, on the other hand, didn't find anything silly with the question nor with Annabeth, as he answered her with no sarcasm whatsoever.

"Yes. She's been making some moves recently, I thought she was just being nice. This was actually the first time she brought the subject after we broke up, two years prior."

"Oh. Two years. That's quite a long time, isn't it?"

He stared outside the window. His sea green eyes looked lost into some world Annabeth wasn't part of. It was scary, like this Percy replaced the jolly one she knew. "Yes, perhaps. Quite a long time for me to move on."

Annabeth really didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help herself throwing the question. "Shouldn't that be easy for you to decide?"

He laughed without humor. "Should have been easy. After all the things that had happened, it should have been easy to turn her down."

"Why not?"

There was that pause, a very brief one in fact, but it felt like years to Annabeth. That pause was like a moment of hesitation, a moment of indecisiveness. And the thought of it brought a heavy sinking feeling in her stomach, but she was never sure why. It's not as if she was included in the equation. She was just there, an outside factor that could've been easily neglected.

"I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

He didn't answer.

* * *

Walking into a bar after a heavy body beat up, a little victory and a not-so-quite drama, was not the way Annabeth Chase was looking forward to on her Friday night.

But, nonetheless, she found herself dragging her feet on that empty stool between a brunette girl and an obviously drunk man.

She ordered for a glass of vodka but wasn't looking forward to having more shots herself. Annabeth was sure she didn't want to wake up like she'd been hit by a frying pan, though desperate to drown all the worries in her head.

And it's been quite a long time since she went into places like this, considering her reasons for going varied only in: a. she finished a darn workload on the deadline; b. she suffered a tough heartbreak and c. she was emotionally unstable. The former two reasons were deemed unfit (though the heartbreak part could probably pass), so that left her with the last one. She didn't know why and hated herself for asking why was she feeling like this? It wasn't as though Percy was hers to begin with. Heck, she was just a mere partner for the competition and who knows whether he really thinks of her as a friend. But, she clearly knew that she was, first and foremost, excluded, not part, a mere external factor in the relationship. So, Annabeth settled for the thought that maybe, she was just concerned for Percy, with them being Best Duo buddies and after all the kindness he had shown her. But there's that little part of her that screamed 'no, it wasn't the reason'. And she knew that listening to that certain part of her would just confuse her emotions more.

So, Annabeth sipped her drink quietly, letting the loud blaring music take her mind away from those emotions.

"Hey."

Annabeth glanced at her right, where the brunette girl was sitting. She looked at her inquisitively.

The girl subtly tipped her glass on the man next to Annabeth. "That man has been ogling you, like _for hours_."

Annabeth wanted to correct the girl, she just came here half an hour ago, but quickly dismissed the thought as the brunette was just trying to exaggerate it. She looked at the man through the corner of her eyes and indeed, _he was ogling her_. And that wasn't yet the worst, because when the girl said 'man', she wasn't joking. The man staring at Annabeth had to be like, _over 40 years old._

"Could you please let him know I'm not into men with the same age as my father?" Annabeth murmured to the girl, not daring to look at the man again.

The girl chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't you least spare him a glance?"

"Please. I'll do you a favor. Just save me from this one," Annabeth said pleadingly.

"Alright." The girl stood up and said something to the man. Just then, he strutted away, leaving the stool unoccupied. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"You're welcome. I take it you don't come here often?" the girl questioned.

Annabeth nodded. "I was just letting my mind off."

"Boy problems?"

Annabeth was tempted to deny it, wasn't it the real cause why she was here? But then the reason of her confused emotions was Percy (and the revelation) and there's the Jason problem too. What the heck? She was sure those weren't the reasons why she's here, drinking her heart out. Total Confusion Overload.

When Annabeth didn't respond, the girl smiled, as if she knew all along what was going on the blonde's mind. "I'm here for the same reason as you."

They drank quietly, not wanting to spill out their own 'boy problems' on each other. It was weird, but there seemed to be a thick tension around them. It was as if they were both drowning in the same sea, trying all their might to breathe.

"I guess I should go home now. Better prevent heavy hangovers,"Annabeth said as she stood up, after another half hour of sitting and drinking. She extended her hand towards the brunette, piercing the girl's almond-shaped eyes with her steely gray ones.

"Thanks again, . . ."

"Calypso," the brunette supplied, shaking Annabeth's hand with her own.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

They smiled again and before Annabeth completely walked out of the bar, Calypso called out.

"Watch out for the eyes that may stare at you, Annabeth."

Though Annabeth was somehow sure that she's talking about the man earlier, she couldn't help but feel something more to it.

"I know."

When she's already sitting inside her car, quite dazed, a thought struck her.

_"It's my ex-girlfriend Calypso. She said she wants me back."_

Calypso.

It couldn't possibly be real. Coincidence? No way.

Impossible.

She sunk onto her seat, trying to calm her racing pulse as thoughts drifted to and fro her mind. Annabeth clutched the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as if she couldn't breathe.

They were both drowning in the same sea, indeed.

* * *

**Yeah. I just finished The Selection series and The Night Circus. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YEAH. This is Chapter 9. Sorry guys if I wasn't able to update last week since I had to finish this one-shot, And My Heart Falls A Little In Love. If you guys haven't read that yet, please check it out. PLEASE.**

**And. . .woah. 40 reviews? You guys are totally awesome! I feel so loved (no, not me, my story actually). Anyway, I might consider updating at least twice a week since I want to finish this before school starts. The problem is, I have a current issue about my internet connection, so yeah.**

**Still, a bunch of thank yous to: Sweet Cats, ainegelic, June Green, Norsk Unicorn and Smiles Burn In The Styx**

* * *

"Hey," Percy muttered before sitting beside her on the bench.

They had just finished practicing for the day and they still haven't talked formally about the uncalled silence between them since his ex-girlfriend texted him. And who Annabeth assumed to be the same Calypso she met in the bar. She didn't tell him about it yet, it's too early to make conclusions. Besides, Annabeth didn't really had the chance because Percy was barely saying a word to her. She didn't want to stir more awkwardness in the air between them.

"Hi," Annabeth replied, out of habit.

Percy took a deep breath and stared at his feet. "I'm not angry."

"I'm not saying you are," she said.

"You don't want to talk to me, do you?"

Annabeth fumbled with the ends of her obi, tracing her embroidered initials. "I do want to talk to you, Percy. It's you who's not making an effort so."

He wrung his fingers nervously. "I'm sorry for being a jerk the other day. I'm sorry for ruining that victory dinner."

"It's fine. I'm just upset about your reaction, that's all. You're being passive. That's not the Percy I know."

Percy released a breath and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. But, my mind's preoccupied all the time. I can't focus. I'm thinking of every single thing but then hate myself for thinking of it at all."

Annabeth shifted closer to him so their elbows touched. "Wow. _You're thinking_."

"I'm trying to spill out my problems at you but here you are teasing me like I barely think. That hurt, Annabeth," Percy said, but he smiled at her anyway.

"Come on," Annabeth whined. "Take a joke, Percy. I'm trying to lighten the mood here."

"Thanks for doing so."

"Is that a sarcasm?"

"Depends. I don't know really."

"Ugh." Annabeth made a move to fling her arms in the air. "You should totally spill your problems to me. We can't have you unfocused for the competition, Percy."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. And I really need a girl opinion about it. Perhaps, you could help me."

"I can give special advice."

"Last time I checked, you're an architect, Annabeth. Not a psychologist."

"Well, I just got a degree right now." She stood up and yanked him away from the bench. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

She continued to drag him. "I'm not listening to you without food, Percy. Treat me."

* * *

They chose to talk at the same restaurant they went to last time. But now, Percy insisted that he'll pay so as to apologize to Annabeth and a thank you too, in advance.

As they waited for their food, Annabeth started the conversation. "So. . .what do you want to talk about?"

He kept his eyes on his lap. "I need help about Calypso. My ex-girlfriend if you'd remember."

Annabeth's breaths became shallower. She shouldn't be shocked about this. After all, this had been the cause of the problem from the start. "Yeah? I remember her."

"I have already told you about her recent moves to get me back, haven't I?"

She nodded. "Well, what had really happened before you two broke up?"

Thankfully, the waiter had arrived and served their meals. It gave them a time to adjust, to somehow prepare how the whole situation would fall on them. Annabeth took a sip from her glass while Percy had a bit of his steak.

"Do I. . .do I need to tell you how we met?" Percy inquired.

Annabeth shook her head. "You don't need to. What I need to hear is the thing that had happened."

"We were good. I mean, we never really fought. We also share a lot of similarities that's why we were easily drawn to each other. Calypso. . . was the kind of girl I knew I would love."

Her stomach twitched. Annabeth had started comparing herself to Calypso. What she did and didn't have. What attributes could possibly Percy liked. Then, she suddenly shut out the thoughts. Why was she comparing herself to that girl? That wasn't a good sign.

"She's beautiful. . ." _I am beautiful. Everybody says so._

". . .she's nice. . ." _I am nice, aren't I?_

". . .caring and sweet too." _Ugh. Well, at least I am smart._

_Uh oh. I shouldn't be thinking of this. Shut up, Annabeth._

"She was really great." He let out a small smile.

Annabeth forced heart gaze on her drink, not wanting to see how happy he was when he thought of Calypso. It didn't really make sense. Why was she acting like this?

"But then, she suddenly left. Without informing me when everyone else knew about it. I searched for her demanding to know what I have done. But, she was just gone. I asked her parents, I asked our friends. No one knew where she went. I was really broken. I tried to figure out where I went wrong. All those times, I was blaming myself."

Percy clenched his fists on his lap. "After a month, someone told me she already had another boyfriend. And that was confirmed. I still didn't know where she had gone. I tried to move on, but it was hard. Then, three months had passed and she came back."

Annabeth watched through the window as a boy helped a girl stand up. "And you accepted her?"

"Yeah. She told me she was sorry. And just like that, we were back. Others said I was pathetic, but I didn't really care. All I knew was that Calypso was back."

"You were quick to forgive," she commented. "Why did she came back?"

"Her guy ditched her. Calypso went after me and said she wanted me back. I was foolish to agree so. We were together for a while until she told me she needed space. That our relationship didn't work. That I was choking her. I tried to stop her but. . . she went away again. That's the current situation."

Annabeth swallowed a lump in her throat. How can someone do that? How could Calypso do that to Percy when he's everything nice? There's no other choice on this one. He should end it now.

"That's . . .harsh."

"The truth is. . . I really want to end it already. I want to finish completely the relationship that should have ended two years ago."

"Why don't you? Finish it, I mean."

He ran a hand through his hair. His aura looked defeated, helpless. It's as if he was stressing on the problem longer than he should.

"That's the problem. I couldn't bring myself to end it."

"Do you still love her?" she asked. She's anxious to know the answer but afraid of it too.

He took a deep breath.

_Seconds._

_Seconds._

_Seconds._

"At first, I thought I did. But, I guess I never really loved her."

Relief flooded through her veins. Why was she relieved to hear it?

She phrased her words carefully. "Then, if you don't love her, why are you having second thoughts?"

"Because, I'm afraid to hurt her. I'm afraid that the truth would crash her as much as it did to me. I'm stupid like that."

Annabeth's stomach dropped. That's the reason why she chose to work practically rather than emotionally. She wasn't really good at hiding or showing her emotions, which caused a great problem on her part. Her thoughts floated back to her relationship with Jason. Everytime she thought of him, she felt guilty. Hadn't she been leading him on to something that wasn't really there? Hadn't she been lying to him with his every 'I love you' as she responds those words back? Wasn't she hurting him more as she tries to protect him from the harshness of the truth? That she didn't really love him the way she should?

Annabeth Chase was a terrible liar.

That's the sad reality about love. It makes us the worst liars.

"You do know that denying Calypso the truth would just hurt her more. You're stacking up lies to cover the truth, Percy. No matter how much you try, you can't erase that fact. It'll pain her sooner or later," Annabeth said with much conviction than she ever had. It was a pathetic act, trying to reprimand him when she's a liar herself.

After some while, Percy nodded, smiling at her. "You're right, Annabeth. I should end this. You are always right, anyway."

She didn't look at him. Percy was wrong.

_He was so, so wrong._

_"You are always right, anyway."_

Those words felt like a stab to her. Why was she hurting Jason? Why was she trying to deny him of that truth? Why was she feeling these things she shouldn't feel for Percy? Her mind swirled with so many questions and she felt so stupid for not knowing the answer to any of them.

"Hey Annabeth."

Percy's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You should come over to my house. Mom demands to see you," Percy said. He was grinning now, perhaps relieved of the burden he was carrying a while ago.

"Really? Sally must have loved me," Annabeth muttered.

"Ugh," Percy mumbled. "She adores you. Totally. I won't be surprised if she tries to adopt you soon."

She smiled. Annabeth would want Sally as a mom. Really. "Of course. Everyone loves me."

Percy took a sip of his drink. "Can't blame them. You're pretty much lovable."

He looked at her, really looked at her as if he was seeing her soul. There's something eerie about the flicker of his sea green eyes, which appeared to be much brighter than before. Annabeth felt shivers ran through her spine.

She returned his piercing gaze with her gray eyes. It was like a staring contest, but not so much.

"If I'm pretty much lovable, does that follow the notion that you love me as well?" she asked playfully, remembering how he asked her if she was attracted to him.

This was flirting, she thought. Even though it's somehow mild, their banter could still be categorized as flirting.

"That's different." His gaze didn't waver. "But, I could try, of course. . ."

Percy's eyes flitted over to her lips. "If you want me to."

Annabeth's pulse raced faster. This is flirting. Written in big, bold, black letters: **FLIRTING.**

She should hate this. But she found herself wanting to flirt back, which was unacceptable.

Annabeth choked on her spit. Sweet.

"Hey. Hey, Annabeth? Are you okay?" He leaned across the table to have a good look at her. He's closer now, which was supposed to piss her but she wanted to be closer to him too._ Stop the thoughts, Annabeth._

_No, I'm not. Thanks to your flirting, Percy Jackson._

But, she nodded her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"I am. Now let's go to Sally," Annabeth muttered and stood up. Percy followed her soon.

They walked towards Percy's car (he insisted he drive so Annabeth had to ask Thalia to pick up her car).

They were debating about which was way cuter: a panda or a polar bear, when Annabeth tripped on something. She wasn't sure if it's a stone or whatever, since it's fairly dark but she surely lost her balance.

Of course, the Fates weren't really intervening when she collided with Percy's built chest. Not really. They swore.

Annabeth's face instantly warmed up. She didn't imagine this would be that hard. Not that she was imagining Percy's chest or his flat stomach or toned arms. She wasn't imagining any of it. Shut up. She wasn't. Really.

"Are you okay? You're being clumsy today, Annabeth," he said with a teasing tone.

His hands were pressed against the small of her back and she couldn't form a coherent response. Annabeth tried to stand up straighter and that's when her eyes landed on a face behind the lamp post. She could remember that hair, that face and those eyes. Those eyes that were now watching her with something close to jealousy- no, much more than that.

Annabeth stiffened. She took in their position: she was too close to Percy that to any other person, that position might mean_ something._

"Annabeth? Let's go in the car."

"Yeah," she muttered timidly. She couldn't forget those almond eyes.

_"Watch out for the eyes that may stare at you, Annabeth."_

Oh fuck.

That was Calypso.

* * *

**Ah. Ooooh. Sorry for that 'word'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HAHAHAHA. Because I AM SUPER AWESOME (kindly disregard that part, anyway) an UPDATE. LOTS OF LOVE EVERYONE. To be honest, I am now smiling like an idiot. :) Thank you so much for appreciating this stuff. **

**I would really like to respond to all of your reviews, but I have so many things to say that the words wouldn't be enough to express all of those. And besides, the A/N would be super long. Should I just PM you guys?**

**Lastly, I would like to express my sincerest apologies if I have written something erroneous that definitely didn't agree well with some of my readers. I'll most certainly try to study more about it. Yeah.**

**Yey! I am thanking everyone for reaching this far. Especially these SUPER AWESOME PEOPLE. Yeah. YOU GET TO HAVE MY AWESOMENESS. (Seriously, disregard that.)**

**SUPER AWESOME PEOPLE YEAH: smartgirlsan, Narchery, Smiles Burn In The Styx, JustLucky05, ME, ainegelic, Guest and Norsk Unicorn.**

**(See? That's long.)**

* * *

"We're here," Percy announced as he steered his car towards the empty parking lot.

Annabeth glanced up and saw the filter of light coming from the open window. She could also make out Sally's outline in front of the door, waving at them in greeting.

They had spent the entire car ride in silence, except maybe from the background music playing from the car's stereo. It was a comfortable silence, something that suddenly occurred from them; which was somehow understandable given the heavy talk about relationships and such. Nonetheless, Annabeth didn't mention the person she saw behind the lamp post. She thought it was a matter to remain secret, so as to not stir anymore problems.

They got out of the car and she could now see Sally's smiling face clearly.

"Good evening, Sally," Annabeth greeted, once she reached the front steps.

"Annabeth, dear," Sally called and engulfed the girl in her arms.

Annabeth was shocked, to say the least. She wasn't really used into greetings that started with hugs. Insults, that could be. But, being born in the corporal world, with a strict business mother of her own, a hug wasn't really included in the options. But anyway, she hugged Sally back and she felt a delightful feeling settle just above her chest. It was the feeling of being safe, the feeling of being protected.

"At last, you came," Sally said. Percy was standing awkwardly on the side, feeling left out.

Annabeth chuckled. "Percy insisted. If I refuse, which I wouldn't do, he said he'll just kidnap me for the sake of blue cookies."

Sally looked at her son for the first time in that night, and he just smiled sheepishly. Definitely a momma's boy.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

* * *

"You're too slow, Percy," Annabeth muttered as she finished wiping another plate, waiting for him to hand more.

They had just finished dinner and it was extremely good according to her. She had never eaten a food that figuratively tasted like home. When Annabeth mentioned about it, and urged her to eat more. And Percy was hungry enough some, which somehow led the dinner into a food fight affair.

They ate in a faster pace, managing to interject an insult or a comment as they stacked up more foods in their plates. Sally watched the two of them bicker over the steak: with Percy insisting that Annabeth would be bloated if she eats that. The blonde just shrugged and retorted back, "I don't care, Seaweed Brain. You can't make me stop."

After that, when both of them were full enough, they started to clear the table and wash the dishes. Sally sat herself comfortably on the couch, watching as the opening credits to a movie appeared.

Percy handed Annabeth another plate. He smirked. "It's because I'm doing a better job than you."

"Nuh-uh," Annabeth objected. She placed the fine porcelain inside the cabinet. "You're a seaweed, that's why."

"Why am I a seaweed?"

She elbowed his side. "Because you're Seaweed Brain."

He bumped his hip with hers. "Why am I Seaweed Brain?"

She bumped back, harder. "Because I want you to be and you can't win against me, so for the love of a thousand sheeps grazing the fields- Shut up, Percy."

He glanced back at her, curiously. "Why do I care for the love of a thousand sheeps grazing the fields?"

"Because I told you to."

"That isn't wise, Wise Girl." He nudged her a little forcefully. She let out a gasp. The glass almost slipped from her grasp.

"Careful, Percy," she said before placing the glass back. Annabeth glared at him. "We could've broken it."

"Sorry," he muttered. His face says otherwise.

"That's not a real apology. You and I know that."

Percy slowly turned towards her, keeping his hands behind him. Annabeth sent him an expectant look.

He not-so-formally bowed down in front of her, mumbling his almost too sincere apology when he suddenly poked Annabeth's nose with his suds-covered hand. He grinned mischievously.

"Percy!"

Annabeth grabbed a fistful of suds and shoved it on his shirt. His mouth formed an 'O'.

She grinned up at him. "Now, we're even."

He just shook his head and threw a ball of suds at her. It made a large mark on her shirt. "Nothing's even, dear."

Annabeth glared daggers at him. But then, she smiled sweetly and put on her 'innocent' look. She really didn't know if it would work. Heck, she never even tried seducing someone. Not like she's trying to seduce Percy, it's just. . .let's say a part of her revenge plan.

Percy seemed to have sensed something. He stopped throwing balls and his mischievous grin disappeared. Annabeth walked towards him slowly, her strides careful and purposeful. He stiffened when she leaned into him, her breath hovering just above his ear. His face felt hot, a close proximity with her was just so so _dangerous._

"All's fair in love and war," she breathed.

And then she squeezed his face between her suds-covered hands. "I got you, Percy."

He stood there, in the mess of the kitchen, dumbfounded. Annabeth was laughing at him.

Ugh. He'd been tricked. He certainly didn't like Annabeth doing those things to him. He's _not_ lying. (He was.)

"Okay. What's happening in there? I heard some noises and-"

Her eyes widened at the sight in the kitchen. Percy was posed to attack Annabeth and the blonde was pointing an accusing finger at him. They both have an alarmed look on their faces but Percy's was more frightened.

"Mom?" he croaked out.

Sally stood with her hands on her hips. "Perseus Jackson! What are you thinking?"

"Mom, I-"

She smiled warmly at Annabeth. "Of course not you, Annabeth dear."

The said girl snickered.

"But, mom-"

Sally cut him off. "Percy. No more buts. Clean this mess now."

She sent him a look and smiled once again at Annabeth, before returning to her place on the couch.

Annabeth made a mocking face at him. Then she laughed quietly.

"You're so unfair, Wise Girl."

"Sorry, Perce. But, your mom loves me."

She was to throw again another remark when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checked the caller I.D. : Jason.

"Uh, I got to take this call. Excuse me," she said and made a move towards the door. As she passed Sally, she gestured to her phone and the woman nodded.

When she's already out of earshot, Annabeth pressed the phone against her ear. "Hi Jason."

"Annabeth? Hey."

"It's nice talking to you. Your calls have become less frequent," she said, remembering the times he usually called her.

He groaned. "Ugh. It's just. . .I've been so busy I barely leave the office anymore."

She winced. Annabeth recalled the time when she hadn't eaten for two days because of paper works. Thalia had to tie her hands back to prevent Annabeth from grabbing her pencil back. She seriously thanked her punk bestfriend for it. "Yeah. I share my sympathy with you."

". . ."

"Uh, Jason? You still there?"

"Ah yes, yes. I was a little. . .unhinged," he mumbled. "It's really good to hear your voice."

"You're being sappy."

"It's called being romantic. Is a Romantic Jason nice, Annabeth?"

She chuckled. "Not really. We don't do romantic, if I'll remember."

"Yeah. We're pretty much far from that."

"I know."

Jason laughed but it sounded half-hearted. "So, care to inform me what's happening there?"

Annabeth swallowed. Her throat felt dry, as if it didn't want to talk. What should she tell him? And what shouldn't she tell him? None of the current events in her life seemed conversation worthy. Everything that's happening around her involves Percy, and telling Jason that was completely out of the option.

Then, she remembered her thoughts back at the restaurant. She had already grown tired of lying to Jason. Wasn't it right for him to know the truth? He deserved it. He definitely deserved it. But breaking up with him right now wasn't a good choice, either. He's tired, lonely and consumed. She shouldn't give him more things to think of, including the current status of their relationship. That wasn't right.

"Everything's normal. It gets so boring," she answered. _Totally lying._

He chuckled again. "Yeah. I missed you so much."

"Me too. I guess I should let you sleep. You sound like you're ready to doze off."

"I find it really hard to stay awake."

The line went quiet.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I'm a liar, liar, liar._

"I. . .I love you too."

And she hung up.

* * *

"Your apartment looks creepy," Percy observed.

Annabeth fumbled for her keys in her pockets. "Not really."

"It is," he insisted. "Somehow reminds me of a haunted house."

"You're such a kid," she remarked as she pushed the door open.

"You could say that."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks for the dinner and that treat today. I really had a great time, Percy."

Percy rubbed his neck and smiled bashfully. "I should be the one thanking you, Annabeth. Thanks for listening to my problems. I know you have more things to take care of rather than my personal issues. Really, thanks."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. It helped me too. I realized some things I should've thought of before."

"Oh. That's cool, then."

She shrugged and raised a finger to him. "And we're the Best Duo Ever, right?"

Percy smiled and when he did, the corner of his eyes crinkled and there's a strange glow in his usually bright sea green eyes. Something that she should've seen a long time ago.

And while she expected him to return the sign of their promise, he didn't. Instead, he encased her frame in his arms, keeping their bodies locked against each other. This felt different from Thalia's, Sally's or even Jason's hugs. She didn't know why or she thought so, but it was like a developed instinct. Like how she instantly returned his hugs as if they'd been doing this for forever when in fact, this was the first time Percy embraced her.

With her head against his chest, she could somehow hear his heart, throbbing beneath his shirt.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

It was a funny sound, Annabeth thought so. And the sound of Percy's fixed heartbeat had her smiling like an idiot, not that she would admit to it. Her pride wouldn't allow that.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Her smile widened. Not like an idiot, as it would seem.

"Thank you so much for everything, Annabeth."

"I know."

"Best Duo Ever?"

"Best Duo Ever."

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

It skipped a beat. His heart skipped a beat.

Annabeth grinned. _Percy's heart skipped a beat._

Then, she heard him laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she murmured.

"Because you are smiling."

"I am not."

"I can feel it. You are definitely smiling."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

He pulled back to look at her face. Annabeth bit her lip hard to conceal the smile. She wasn't so lucky.

"See? You are grinning. Oh my God. Annabeth is grinning," Percy announced, smiling to himself.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

There's no way in the world Annabeth would tell him she's listening to his heartbeat, like she's listening to a love song in a radio. No way.

"Nothing."

"That's not funny. Why, Annabeth?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Percy smirked. Annabeth glared.

"I can kick your butt, Percy."

"Alright, I'll shut up."

* * *

**YEAHHHHHHH. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry everyone! Ugh, this came out pretty late since this was effing hard to right. And this chapter was longer. I won't make this A/N any longer, since I don't want to spill anything. But, this was my favorite chapter so far even though it didn't came out the way I want it.**

**Thank you to these super awesome people: Norsk Unicorn, JustLucky05, Smiles Burn In The Styx, ainegelic, Sweet Cats, JoshsonofAres and June Green.**

**(Too tired to write some more.)**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight hadn't even reached her window when Annabeth heard her phone ringing from where it was placed on top of her dresser. She wasn't really in the mood to pick it up, for the first sign of sleepiness was just starting to arrive in her system after being conscious the entire night. Surely, no matter how long she shut her eyes closed, the image of Percy would force its way into her vision, sending her brain and heart to overdrive. It was odd and endearing at the same time, with reasons she'd rather not share. Her relationship with Jason was enough to rattle her composed and collected attitude, but adding her mixed emotions with Percy was a whole new story.

Without even lifting her half-lidded eyes to check the caller I.D., she pressed ignore and buried her face in the pillow. So much for missing out on her beauty sleep.

The phone buzzed again and this time she frustratingly picked it up.

"Hey. Annabeth's not around so whatever you-"

"Uh, Annabeth?" the voice tentatively asked.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, it's Percy."

"Percy," she repeated, her sleep-hazed mind shifting into focus. "Why are you calling me?"

"Um," he sounded anxious. It worried Annabeth's heart a little. "I need help."

Annabeth pulled the covers up to her chin, settling herself comfortably on the bed. "You need help."

"Yeah," he answered.

"Yeah."

"Are you repeating my words, Annabeth?" he asked.

She let out a yawn. Man, her eyes were going to droop with every passing second. "Am I repeating over your words? No, I am not."

"Silly," Percy remarked back.

"You need help?" she asked, even though she perfectly knew the answer.

"Yes."

Her lids were already closing. "Can we just talk about this later?"

"No," Percy replied flatly.

"Why? Percy, I'm-"

"Because I'm outside your door."

Her gray eyes shot open. "What?"

"I'm outside your door, Annabeth."

Annabeth got up from her bed and stretched, her joints cracking and popping from stiffness. She put on a decent shirt and let the blue striped pajamas stay. That was just Percy outside her door, anyway.

Percy.

. . .

Percy!

Her feet dragged her to the nearest reflective surface and checked her face for any mark or dirt that would be deemed unattractive. Annabeth tied her hair into a ponytail, after learning to know that her hair would be such a disaster. She was in the middle of searching for some nice clothes to get change into, when her hand suddenly froze, the tips of her fingers barely touching the flowy material of a blue dress. What the hell was she thinking, putting on a dress when it wasn't even fully morning and she had just woken up for fudge's sake? Heck, for the record, Annabeth didn't even like dresses. Furthermore, what the hell was Annabeth's freaking mind thinking, trying to make herself comfortable and presentable to Percy, when they're just going to freaking talk about Calypso and their should have been happy relationship?

"What the hell," Annabeth muttered when she realized what she was doing.

She ran a nervous hand through her hair, ruining the should have been neat ponytail. "What's happening to me?"

Annabeth was scared out of her wits. This, this feeling she felt for Percy was something new. It was funny and exciting and scary all the same. She liked the fresh change of emotions and outlook in her life. She was like a new kid in a class, in Percy Jackson's class. And with every passing minute, Annabeth found herself being enthralled in learning all of his wonders, his strange way of creeping and occupying her mind. It's scary at the same time, for the reasons that Annabeth didn't have any clue what was waiting at the end of that feeling. And it's a great pain in her ass not to know, because she almost knew everything. Percy believed she knew everything. How she wished Percy was just as easy to read as any other book. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

A sound from the doorbell shook her out of her reverie. Oh yes, Percy was outside her door.

Annabeth hastily grabbed for the door, not wanting to have him wait longer. He might think she's stalling, or doing something or- ugh, she couldn't let him think, period.

"Hey," Percy voiced out. He looked distractingly handsome just by standing outside Annabeth's doorway with that knowing smirk, and it took all of her willpower not to wobble in her step.

He let his sea green eyes linger on her appearance for a moment, before a concerned look glazed over his features. "Uh, Annabeth, are you okay?"

Of course he would ask, Percy pretty much cared about everything including the distraught Annabeth was. Her hair that was previously thrown into a neat ponytail now resembled a bird's nest, while half of it was still in the elastic band. Her supposed to be decent shirt was worn reversely and rumpled, like it had been slept on. And finally, her blue striped pajamas would have been cute, yes, they were cute. But, all in all, this Annabeth wasn't the Annabeth Percy usually sees. This Annabeth was a mess.

Ignoring his question, she glanced up at him. Her grey eyes seemed unfocused and wide. "You need help, right?"

Funny, Annabeth thought. She appeared to be the one needing help right now.

"Annabeth, I-"

She cut him off. "Yeah, sure. Come inside."

He stared at her back, wondering how she knew he's about to apologize. Percy then started to wonder whether she has any clues about what he feels at all.

"Don't mind me. Just a little tired," Annabeth said when she went over to the fridge as Percy sat himself comfortably on her couch, beside an Annabeth pillow. Yes, it smelled like her hair.

He instantly spoke up. "If you're tired, I could just-"

"No, I am fine. Here, take this juice," she insisted, placing a glass of orange juice on the coffee table.

He set his phone down beside the glass before taking a sip. Just the right taste, he thought.

"Alright. Just make yourself comfortable while I go and change into something decent. I look like a mess," Annabeth said with her hands on her hips, her head bowed down to scrutinize her outfit. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"You don't look like a mess, Annabeth," Percy argued, shaking his head to prove his point. Then, out of the blue, he commented. "I think you're hot."

Annabeth blinked at him, her hand frozen mid-air from where it should have tucked the stray curl back.

And when Percy decided to play his words back that he silently cursed himself for voicing his thoughts out loud. Of course, he could easily form a response from there: a) "I think you're hot. Maybe you have a fever or something that's why you're somehow disoriented." b) " 'I think you're hot', was what Calypso texted me." c) "I think you're hot." And no response from there on. He opted for the last.

Annabeth swallowed thickly. "You think I'm, uh. . .hot?"

Percy's eyes didn't waver from her inquisitive stare. "I think you're hot," he repeated, much certain now than earlier.

Annabeth nodded slowly like she did understood him, when in fact, she has no clue how he thought so. How this disoriented Annabeth could be called 'hot', she didn't know. But, the compliment had her smiling, anyway.

"Uh," Percy continued, like he was trying to explain his reasons. "Since I think it's quite intimate and endearing to see a person in their most disheveled state first thing in the morning yet still managing to be beautiful all the same. Like, uh, waking up perhaps, with a bed head, morning breath and eye dusts but they can still take your breath away with a smile."

A warm, fuzzy feeling had spread all over Annabeth's stomach. Her heart took a double skip and a slow but careful smile broke on her face. How could Percy possibly do this? How could he make her smile, laugh and blush like it was a natural thing to do?

Percy was staring at the floor, wringing his fingers nervously. The sight of him being nervous about it was enough to make her heart fall. He was scared just like Annabeth, and the thought of it weighed down her heart. What they were treading on was an unknown place both of them were curious. And they were taking baby steps towards it.

She smiled to herself. So much for Percy trying not to be a romantic. "Uh. Thanks, Percy. For the compliment. It means so much."

He tentatively looked up but upon seeing the smile on her face, he smiled back, enough to overshadow the light of the morning sun. "No problem."

She gestured to her bedroom door. "So. . .I guess, I shouldn't change since I'm hot and all?"

He beamed. "Get change. You are so hot that I'm almost having third degree burns."

She chucked an apple at him from her fruit basket. "Shut up, Jackson."

He swiftly caught it with his palm. "Thanks, Chase."

Upon entering her door, Annabeth instantly changed into something more comfortable, glad that she didn't have to impress Percy at all. She chose to wear a hoodie and sweat pants before setting her hair into a loose ponytail.

When she came out, Percy was lounging on the couch, flipping an architecture magazine from her rack.

"Hey," she started, to catch his attention. His head easily snapped up to her.

"Hi. Thank goodness. You're back," Percy muttered before scooting over to give her space. She settled beside him.

"So, what do you need help for?"

His face darkened. "Uh, when you told me to break up with Calypso, I did. Well, I tried."

A knot formed in her throat. "How?"

He gripped the arm rest of the couch, hard. "Well, after I took you home, I found her standing outside my porch. I let her in and we talked about it."

Annabeth felt a queasy feeling lurched over her. She hated it. "Then, what happened?"

"I tried to finish it there but she said I was crazy. That I was just confused. She said she'll do everything to get me back. And then she was gone."

"Is it. . .is it true? Are you confused, Percy?"

"No," he answered clearly.

She placed a reassuring hand over his. Annabeth tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her skin. "Then, we'll try to make her understand that."

He smiled at her. "I wonder what happened to the grumpy Annabeth I met on the first day."

"You were smug and stuck up!" she argued.

"Nah. You're just grumpy."

She snorted and glanced at her fridge. "I am hungry."

"So. . .what do you say, I'll buy some food at the nearest store and you tidy up the place?" Percy suggested. He already stood up, beaming down at her. "I'm eager for some food fight, Chase."

"Okay," Annabeth agreed, before pushing him out of her apartment. "Make it fast. I want to see you lose for the second time around."

Percy didn't comment on it, but as he ran down the stairs, he looked back and gave her thumbs down. Annabeth swiftly went back inside, eager to clean her apartment. She hadn't been able to check it for a while, with all the work and schedule were doing to her. But her days had been fun, anyway.

She was in the middle of wiping the dust off from a cabinet when she heard a phone ringing. Annabeth was pretty sure it wasn't hers; after all, it was inside her pocket (her pajamas have pockets), so that meant it had to be Percy's. She tried to ignore it for a couple of seconds but the incessant ringing wouldn't stop and Sebastian's voice was already rocking her ears. So, she's planned on answering it, telling the person that Percy wasn't around and then it's okay. Surely, no one would need to know about the girl who answered.

But then, when she found out who was calling, her blood boiled and there's a bitter taste flooding her mouth. She couldn't even being herself to so much glance at the phone -at the name without disgust, because it was so, so unbearable.

Calypso.

She spat her name like it was the worst curse that had befallen on earth. Or perhaps the worst girl in Annabeth's world.

And there's the feeling of protectiveness that washed over heart. She wanted to protect Percy and his fragile heart and his emotions. Annabeth wanted to tuck him away, to hide him inside her closet so Calypso couldn't see him. So Calypso couldn't hurt him. Annabeth knew she'd probably overthinking this, but hey, when was the time Annabeth Chase didn't overthink things? It was a ridiculous thought, after all. Who was she to hide him? Who was she to deny the world of a beauty that Percy Jackson was?

She picked up Percy's phone and answered the call.

"Hey. Percy-"

Annabeth instantly cut her off. "This isn't Percy."

Her voice was devoid of any softness or traces of being apologetic, it was just plain angry and rude. Normally, Annabeth would fuss about it but then, this was Calypso. The same Calypso who made her boil higher than any boiling point that was ever recorded.

"Oh." Calypso's tone had become gravely and stoic. "Who is this then?"

She should have said the truth: "Hey. This Annabeth, Percy's friend," but she was keen on ruling and acting with her emotions right now that she spent no time thinking about the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

"This is Percy's girlfriend," she swallowed thickly. It's too late to mop and regret and retract her words back. "Annabeth."

"Ah," Annabeth could hear every ounce of jealousy dripping from the girl's voice. "So, my assumptions were right."

She tried to ignore whatever assumptions Calypso was having and instead muttered the words she wanted to throw at her. "Stop bothering Percy. Couldn't you see he's with someone already?"

"Why? Are you threatened by my presence," she spat her name like a mucus, "Annabeth?"

"Why would I be? You do not even qualify as a threat-material, honey," Annabeth replied back, inducing a certain amount of smugness in her voice. She had no idea how she was able to form words like that, but it seemed bitchy enough to annoy the hell out of Calypso.

Her words seemed to have the effect she wanted from the girl. "We aren't done here, Annabeth. We aren't done."

And then the line ended.

Annabeth smirked to herself, quite proud of her accomplishments. But then, after a few a seconds, the reality of the words she said hit her faster than the fastest bullet train.

"Fuck."

She had just invaded Percy's privacy, annoyed the hell out of Calypso and worst of all, she pretended to be his girlfriend without Percy knowing. His girlfriend. Annabeth didn't know what made her say it, but at that moment she felt pride coming off from her when she had announced it. And now, that pride didn't seem to help her in any way possible. How was she supposed to get out of this mess without Percy, Thalia and Oh My Gosh- Jason knowing? It would be such a fucking disaster.

Of course, she could just pretend that the conversation didn't happen, but Calypso didn't seem the type to back off. And with the words she left to Annabeth, the girl was planning something, something that could throw the blonde off guard.

When she heard the front door open and Percy's goofy face came into view, Annabeth used all of her reserves of 'Everyday is a Sunny Day' happy face.

So much for trying to be Percy's girlfriend.

* * *

It was when Annabeth and Percy had finished their fourth to the last practice that Calypso showed up. Fortunately, Percy was still in the men's shower room and judging by it, he'll be late for some minutes before he comes out.

So, when Annabeth saw Calypso's face peering out beside the lamp post, she was almost glad Percy wasn't with her.

"Annabeth," Calypso muttered in a form of greeting. She tried to smile at the girl, but it came out as a grimace. An ugly one at that.

"Hi Calypso," Annabeth replied, trying to reduce the hostility as much as possible from her voice.

Calypso crossed her arms over her chest, a defiant look in her face. "I'm going straight to the point. Break up with Percy."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Break up with Percy? How was she supposed to break up with him when they weren't even together in the first place?

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me Annabeth," her face morphed into a scowl. "And besides, you owe me a favor, right?"

Her mind flashed back on the memory of them in the bar. The man ogling Annabeth. "But don't you think that costs way too high?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care?" Annabeth's anger rose. "After you left him with those bruises and charred skin and broken heart, you don't care whatever he feels at all? Calypso, are you fucking blind? He needs peace. He needs a fresh start. And that doesn't include you!" Annabeth shouted.

She clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles almost turning white. She knew it wasn't her place to talk about it, she was just pretending, after all. But, she didn't need to be his girlfriend to be able to defend Percy. She was being a friend, a buddy because Percy badly needed it.

Calypso's eyes flared. "He's just confused. You're making him confused. Percy loves me. He'll never want another aside from me. His heart is mine to break."

Annabeth was almost to retort back, but a new voice stopped whatever it was she's about to say.

"I was never yours, Calypso. My heart was never yours."

They both looked up to see Percy standing beside Annabeth, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His mouth was stretched thin and his usually bright sea green eyes were clouded in hatred.

Calypso was startled. She didn't seem to expect his response. "Percy, I- No! You love me. You just don't know it, Percy. You need me."

When he spoke, his voice was thick and hard, lacking of the usual warmth Annabeth had gotten used to. "I don't need you. I never needed you. Stop trying to win me back. This is over. We're long gone, Calypso. Was it that hard to understand?"

Her face was flushed red from anger. She pointed an accusing finger at Annabeth. The blonde flinched. "Was it because of this girl? Because of your new girlfriend?"

Percy's face snapped back to Annabeth, with an incredulous look in his face.

And before he could question what Calypso was saying and before Annabeth had formed a coherent thought in her mind, she locked her fists in his collar and yanked him down to her level, her lips pressing hard against his.

It was more than enough to silence the three of them: Calypso was looking at them, her jaw dropped, Percy was. . . well he's occupied, and Annabeth couldn't even talk with all the sudden rush of feeling flowing all over her body.

At first, Percy's lips were still from the shock, but then he recovered and kissed her back. And when he did, it was hard and passionate, his lightly charred lips wounding over Annabeth's. It took all of her willpower not to wobble slightly, because Percy was making her knees go weak. She was losing her grab of any proper thoughts that was supposed to be in her mind, and instead it was filled with Percy and everything about him.

When Annabeth was able to pull away (That was effing hard, by the way), her breaths were ragged and short, and she whispered hoarsely on Percy's ear, "I'm pretending to be your girlfriend. Play with it."

She expected him to nod or at least squeeze her hand to know that he understood, but instead, he kissed the place where her jaw and neck meet. Annabeth shivered and closed her eyes involuntarily. "Did you have to do that? You could have nod."

He whispered on her ear. "That's how I respond to my girlfriend."

Annabeth backed away to see Calypso's reaction, but the girl had already strutted away. She smirked. "I would love to see her reaction."

Percy placed his hands inside his pockets. He was smiling a little. "She probably freaked out."

Remembering their position, Annabeth took several steps back, blushing madly and refusing to look Percy in the eye. "Right. Uh, sorry about that."

Percy too, kept his gaze on his shoes and his hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We'll have to talk about Calypso."

"Right."

"But the kiss? It was my pleasure."

* * *

**Ugh. I think I kind of messed it up. I just had to finish Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell last night so I'm having some kind of headache for staying up late. BUT, that means I'm in a hangover from a book, and I'd just have to write something to cure that. **

**And if you're looking for something dramatic and funny, read Finding Mr. Flood by Ciara Geraghty. It's cool. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yey! We're now on the downside part of the roller coaster. I couldn't say anything more but thank you guys. And we're almost nearing the end of this story. Ugh. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you SUPER Awesome people.**

**Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be angsty and moody, and if you didn't feel it then I suck.**

**Warning: Contains swearing. Ugh.**

* * *

If Annabeth had the power to melt into a pee puddle, she would've been absorbed by Percy's passenger seat by now, therefore making her presence disappear.

But she didn't have that power, and whether she liked it or not, she's stuck inside Percy's car, drowning metaphorically in a sea of awkward silence.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, choosing to look over the window and keeping herself away at least a foot from him. Actually, before this awkward silence had begun filling up the car, they had managed to talk about Calypso, about what really happened and how Annabeth knew the girl. She answered him with short, clipped sentences with her gray eyes darting almost everywhere but him. Percy was acting the same too. And it seemed, in that time, it became an unspoken agreement not to talk about the kiss. Annabeth was sure it was a matter that demanded their attention but she chose not to mention any of it. It's not like it'll relieve any awkwardness from them. The kiss basically started it all.

And even though Annabeth tried to steer her mind away from that topic, it kept popping and popping in her mind, filling her with desperate and confusing thoughts. It's not like she chose to relive the memory of Percy's lips against her own. Really. But, she couldn't help but feel tingly and giddy and elated all the same, especially when she kept hearing his words: "But the kiss? It was my pleasure." She really didn't know what to make out of those words. Annabeth wasn't sure if Percy was just being goofy or he was effing serious about it. A certain part of her hoped that it was the latter, yet after some while, she'd smacked her head internally for thinking so. She'd kissed Percy and that was a clear violation of being Jason's girlfriend. But then, hadn't she violated that rule a long time ago by lying to him about her feelings?

For the first time that night, Annabeth tried to sneak a glance at Percy, only to be surprised that he was looking at her too. They held gazes for a second, before both looking away with a not so subtle blush on their cheeks.

Annabeth tried not to notice the rapid increase of her pulse and the unnecessary blood overflow on her face. Her hands were clammy, a clear sign of her nervousness. But, why was she nervous? It's not like Percy was a serial kis- killer, she meant.

After a few more awkward minutes of sitting with Percy, the car stopped and Annabeth found herself in front of her apartment. Now, she just had to open the door, say thank you and walk back.

It was not as easy as it would seem.

They sat inside the car, unmoving, neither of them wanting to look at each other in the eye. Annabeth cleared her throat. She saw Percy glance at her through the corner of her eyes but nothing beyond that.

And where words should have been present, all that was left there was an air of uncomfortable silence.

Percy coughed and that made her attention shifted back to him. Still, no one talked.

But, when it came apparent that no one would actually try to utter a word, Annabeth finally made a move to get up.

"Uh. . ." She heard Percy say. She stopped.

"Um?" Annabeth mumbled questioningly. Their voices were near hushed whispers of midnight conversation.

Percy raked a hand through his hair. "Yes."

"Yes?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't say anything."

"Right. Uh, I mean- well. . .Ugh." He banged his forehead on the steering wheel. "I'm hopeless."

Annabeth tried very hard to stifle her chuckle but it came out anyway. Percy was now looking at her, curiously. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing."

"Annabeth, you're not making this easy."

"I never said this was easy."

He whined. "Annabeth. . ."

She laughed again and bit her lip hard to stop it when she saw Percy's annoyed face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Am not."

Percy stared at her incredulously. "Seriously? You bite your lip everytime you-"

Fudge. Wrong move.

His gaze shifted towards her lips and- Oh My Gosh, Annabeth was seriously beet red. Her laughter finally ceased until no sound could be further heard aside from their breathing. They were now fully aware of what was happening: his stare on her lips and her eyes trained on his face.

The moment was tempting.

Soon, they both found themselves leaning slowly, closer, closer-

Annabeth could now feel his breath hovering above her nose, her lips and-

Before they could even touch, she retracted back.

She clenched her fists tightly, her eyes casted down on her lap. Percy sat back on his seat, pulling frustratingly at the strands of his hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, quietly, that it was almost just a blew of air from his mouth.

They're sitting close, with the car lever the only thing separating them; but the distance felt like a stretch of miles, of light years, of forever. It didn't seem to matter anymore that she could see him, hear him, touch him.

Annabeth flinched when she heard his words. Why was he sorry? She closed her eyes and swallowed the guilt from her words. "That didn't happen."

She shivered when she finally felt the cold intensity of her words. Percy tensed beside her too, almost too aware of what was she implying. How could something as big as a kiss didn't happen, especially for almost the second time around? She knew he was also thinking of it, and she secretly hoped that he would object. That he felt something different with that moment too. Annabeth knew that what she felt for Percy was, by far, the greatest and happiest feeling she'd ever experienced. And somehow, she wondered how she'd ever lived her whole life without ever breathing him in to her heart like she does now.

And the reality of her disappointment when he nodded his head was far more painful than she imagined, much more when he said: "Right. That didn't happen. We're just pretending, after all."

She moved slowly, hoping that he'll change his mind and retract his words back because they were hurting, crushing and breaking her heart as they forced their way into her system. They would come and knock, uninvited, seeping and thriving until they completely fill her mind, until she couldn't think anymore. She didn't know if she'll still have the energy to go inside her apartment before completely breaking down.

Unfortunately, he didn't say anything more, and Annabeth was already out of his door when Percy finally had the courage to mumble, "Wait."

When Annabeth left him (not his car, there's a difference, mind you) that night, she didn't know she took his heart with her as she walked out of his door.

* * *

Annabeth sat on her bed that night, feeling nothing but a frozen numbness that settled at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't even bring herself to sleep even though she was supposed to be bone-deep exhausted and tired, with all the hardcore trainings they were having. In fact, her steely gray eyes were wide-awake, but now devoid of their usual confidence. It was the second time that she couldn't sleep because of Percy, but for a completely different matter.

No matter how she wanted to, she couldn't force herself to cry. Not even a single teardrop. From where she thought she felt pain, there was nothing but an empty space, a vacuum of emotions. And she so badly wanted to hate herself for being like this, for being so numb that she couldn't even feel what's right and wrong anymore.

She pulled and teared at her hair, pinched and slapped herself but there was nothing.

It seemed as though everything stopped making sense right now.

* * *

"What happened?" Thalia asked once they entered Annabeth's apartment. During the training, the punk had noticed that Percy and Annabeth were steering away from each other, not even wanting to be around a place where the other was there. Heck, Thalia had even agreed to a date with Nico, just to extract a reaction from them. But, all of her sacrifices had fallen on deaf ears.

The blonde didn't answer.

"Seriously, Annabeth what happened?" Thalia demanded from her, blocking her way in case she tries to escape.

"Nothing," Annabeth said simply.

"Nothing?" Thalia stared at her, exasperated. "Are you kidding me, Annabeth? Do you expect me to believe that there's nothing going on when you and Percy avoid each other like a curse?"

Annabeth stepped to the side and sat herself at the couch. She didn't look at Thalia. "Thalia, I told you it's nothing."

"Yeah, sure." The punk laughed without humor. "Keep on pretending-" Annabeth tensed at the word, "-that avoiding each other was as normal as a sunnyday. What the hell, Annabeth? I wanted to help you but you aren't saying a word to me!"

"Just get out!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia fumed. She seriously didn't like what was happening to her bestfriend. "Get out? What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm your bestfriend, Annabeth. I'm not getting out of your place until you tell me what is your fucking problem with my damned cousin!"

"Okay, fine!" Annabeth looked at Thalia dead in the eye. "You want to know my problem? Here's my fucking problem: I kissed your damned cousin and everything about us feels so shitty right now!"

Thalia stared at Annabeth, her pent up anger seemed to have dissipated. "You kissed Percy?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied in a small voice. She sunk back to the floor, with her knees tucked against her chest while leaning her back on the couch. She fisted on her hair so hard that her knuckles turned white and the cold, numbed feeling was slowly melting from her stomach and spreading all over her body.

Thalia sat in front of her and pulled her hands away from her hair. She placed her palms on Annabeth's cheeks and forced her gray eyes to meet her electric blue ones. When it was hollow before, Thalia could now see the emotions slowly revealing themselves in her eyes.

With a steady, careful voice, she asked, "Annabeth. Do you love him?"

Annabeth looked down, refusing to meet Thalia's eyes. She knew that if she stared at them, the truth would reveal itself and that's something she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to acknowledge the truth no matter how much it bugged her.

"I don't."

"Look at me, Annabeth," Thalia commanded. She did.

"Be honest. Do you love Percy?"

"I. . .I don't want to." Thalia's gaze was piercing right through her, searching the truth and honesty within her eyes. It was unnerving, and Annabeth found herself accepting the truth for the first time. "I don't- I shouldn't want to, Thals." She took a deep, shaky breath. "But, the thing is. . .I do. I-I. . .I love your cousin, Thalia."

Thalia smiled a little, almost teary-eyed. "You have to accept and acknowledge the truth, Annabeth. You love Percy. And you couldn't just ignore, deny and un-want that."

"Fuck." Tears began pooling around Annabeth's eyes, the cold, icy feeling now defrosted when she finally admitted the truth. She felt light-headed after she announced it, like a big unsolved riddle that was now cracked. "I love Percy."

Annabeth was openly crying now and so was Thalia. She melt into her bestfriend's comforting embrace, while letting out all the pent up pain and hurt she should have felt in her room last night. Annabeth was seriously glad for Thalia's sister-like presence.

"Now, now, my little sister's grown up," Thalia mumbled as she patted Annabeth's back. The blonde laughed while crying all the same. "I can't believe I love that idiot."

Thalia pulled back and wiped the tears on her face. She smirked at Annabeth with red-rimmed eyes. "Speaking of a kiss, have you proved the theory that Percy's a good kisser?"

* * *

**Aww. Look at that. Annabeth had finally admitted it. Yeah sure, don't hate me guys. ..If you have any questions about it, I guess PM me?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I HAD A TERRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THE LONGEST TIME.**

**Actually, I was trying to write a fluffy oneshot and I already have the idea. The problem was, I couldn't start on writing it the way I want to. And I felt really bad so I just thought I'll write another chapter for this.**

**But, enrollment came and I got so busy, add to the fact that I went over to my cousin for her birthday and I'm having advance readings for my lessons.**

**I have to apologize if this was a really crappy chapter, but I think I enjoyed writing the last part. It was so emotional (I think, in my opinion) and I got to practice writing angst. YEAH.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING. Your reviews made me so happy.**

**P.S. Don't go hating me after this. Let me know what you felt.**

* * *

"So. . ." Thalia began, looking over to Annabeth with a concerned expression. The blonde was still a hiccuping mess, and by any normal encounter, she wouldn't want anyone to see her like that. But she was so emotionally stressed to care right now. "What are you going to do now?"

Annabeth glanced up to keep the tears from her eyes, her palms rubbing furiously across her cheeks to remove the tear tracks. Her nose was red and stuffy, and she bet even Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer wouldn't like that.

"This is effing hard to do."

Thalia chuckled bitterly. She handed Annabeth more tissue papers that she had stolen from the blonde's bathroom. There's no use to tell her that. "Well, that's bad."

"This is worse."

"Thank God it's not the worst."

"You're right." Annabeth smiled up at her. Then, frowned. "But I still don't know what to do."

Annabeth still couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just confessed to Thalia that she loves Percy. And to think she hadn't even acknowledged the fact until now. It was there, the whole point of her feelings for him was always there. It was in the corner of her mind, lingering there for too long when they were arguing; creeping forward when they were exchanging playful banters and completely clouding her mind when they were too close for comfort.

She'd always denied that fact, thinking to herself that it wasn't possible. That falling in love with Percy Jackson was deemed impossible, inappropriate, out of context. But the more she ignored it, the more it bugged her and the more it got stronger. Up to point that she couldn't deny it anymore. Annabeth had to accept that to herself.

And now that she just did, what now?

It's not like she could just break it off to Jason so sudden and then, go elope with Percy. That was way too dramatic. And she's not up for some teenage drama.

"Are you going to break up with Jason right now?" Thalia asked.

She shook her head. "I am. But not right now. This isn't the perfect time."

"Perfect time?" Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no perfect time than sooner, Annabeth."

"It will come, Thals. I just have to wait."

"What if the perfect time never arrives until you realized it's already too late?" Thalia argued. A scowl was trying to etch itself on her face, probably displeased by Annabeth's reasoning and beliefs.

"Trust me. I know it," the blonde replied.

"I sure hope you do. You can't pass every opportunity, Annabeth, by trying to wait for that 'perfect time'. You can never bring those back."

"I know."

Thalia glanced at her seriously. "Are you going to tell Percy?"

Annabeth stared at her intertwined fingers, her eyes lost in their thoughts. Would she be unfair to him? She was just trying to protect his emotions. After everything that had happened with Calypso, Percy deserved something better. He deserved even the best one could ever offer. And Annabeth thought what he needed best was freedom. She could give him that.

"I don't think he should know. It's the best for him."

"It sounds stupid," Thalia remarked. With Annabeth's inquisitive stare, she just shrugged. "Maybe what he wants isn't the best."

"It is what he needs."

"What about you then? Are you just going to ignore your feelings for him again?" Thalia questioned.

The blonde nodded tersely. "The experience of being his Best Duo Buddy is enough."

The punk groaned loudly. "You're a life-sucker. No. . .a love-sucker."

Annabeth laughed dryly. Her heart clenched at the thought.

"Whatever. I hope you wouldn't pass on him, Annie," Thalia warned one last time before standing up. She fixed Annabeth a piercing gaze, one that read though her eyes. Thalia's eyes twinkled with something like pity, and that had never passed her eyes even once except now. It made Annabeth's stomach dropped.

"When circumstances change, you might just never win him back."

* * *

The second to the last practice was a torture. And by all means, Annabeth was trying to avoid Percy regarding the incident between them. She wanted to limit their interaction as much as possible, but being his partner for the practice, it was seriously hard. No kidding.

Even a simple eye contact was bad enough, considering the intensity of the gazes they bore into each other. Each glance was an expression of the limitless words one needed to convey, and Annabeth wouldn't want to read any of those. It would just completely shatter the thin piece of glass she barreled between her and Percy.

So after perfectly executing the Seoi Nage throw, Annabeth stepped away from the mat and towards the bench. She grabbed her water bottle and drank the half of it, barely noticing Percy who had now sat beside her.

She went on ignoring him, hopefully conveying the 'I need to be alone' vibe. But he remained there nonetheless. Sorting out on the contents of her sports bag, Annabeth tried to remain busy while Percy sat quietly.

It was her tenth time checking her small notebook when she heard him clear his throat. Annabeth glanced back at him curiously.

"Uh, Annabeth, can we talk? Like, uh, for five minutes, I guess. I promise it'll be short," Percy muttered, looking at her.

Annabeth diverted her gaze on her phone, trying to remain indifferent. She didn't want to look at his eyes, for she might blurt out things she wasn't supposed to say. Like 'I love you, you dork' perhaps.

"Sorry. But, I need to go shower right at this moment," she excused.

He pressed on. "It's okay. I'll just wait for you outside."

She fumbled to come up with some excuse. "I take long showers."

"I expected that."

"I have a girl meeting," she lied.

"I'll wait."

Fudge. Why'd you have to be so good, Percy?

"Alright. I'll shower now."

* * *

Annabeth made sure to take her time on that shower. In fact, she already had four long showers and if she takes another one, her skin would've been wrinkled. The girls outside were probably wondering what took her so long to be in that stall and when Annabeth stepped out, she was practically the only one left in the shower room.

So much for trying to avoid Percy.

And when she pushed through the doors of the building, Annabeth was definitely sure Percy had grown tired and stopped waiting for her. The cold winds blew harshly, whipping Annabeth's curls onto her face, and surely no one would've lasted that long outside.

She was shivering and smiling a bit until she reached the parking lot. Her whole body froze (not because of the wind) when her gaze landed on that same black maserati parked next to her car. And leaning on the side of the car was Percy.

He seriously waited for her that long outside in this fucking weather? No shit.

All the blood that was keeping her warm drained out of her body. He was shaking, his arms wrapped around him protectively to share some warmth. His sea green eyes darted every where, looking for a sign of her. And when he finally did, Percy straightened up and smiled at her.

Annabeth Chase was frustratingly the most terrible person in the planet.

She felt so bad for doing those things to him. No, she felt worse. After promising to herself that she wouldn't make Percy suffer again, here she was, leading him onto that. She was no better than Calypso.

"Hi," she croaked out. She couldn't even muster the effort to say anything more. The guilt was blocking her throat.

"Annabeth," he began, and she was lying if told you that it didn't spark the fire in her stomach. "We need to talk."

At the mention of the word 'talk', Annabeth instantly tensed. Why was she doing this actually? Why did she have to restrain herself from loving him, from telling him what she truly feels? The whole point of it was weighing her down. Didn't she deserved to feel loved without actually feeling guilty?

Annabeth took a deep breath. The cold air burned through her nostrils down to her lungs. "Alright. Talk."

Percy took her hands in his. His fingers pressed to her palms coldly, but an undeniable warmth had spread from his touch down to her blood.

He stared at her; his sea green eyes swirling with so much emotion that it's trying to drown her in. He breathed her name like a lifeline, like she was his last supply of oxygen available. Annabeth felt the same way too; except that she's choosing to suffocate than completely breathe him in.

"Annabeth. I don't know how to explain this, uh, and I know I'm probably rambling right now, but this," he gestured to them, "this makes me feel wonderful. That whole Best Duo Ever thing was probably the best idea I had ever formed. It got me to spend more time with you. To get you know better."

"At first I tried to evade the fact that I have a crush on you for the longest time. That there's this possibility of liking you, loving you even. I ignored all of that because I'm afraid that you might be like Calypso. But you're not. And it physically hurts me everytime I'm around you because you're like, this super great person that I want yet I can't have. I tried to distance myself from you but I couldn't bear that. And I'm totally lying if I say that you weren't in my mind 24/7."

"Percy-" Annabeth started but he cut her off.

"Wait. I'm not yet finished. And when that kiss a happened, I know it was really stupid to deny it to myself anymore. That kiss meant so much than it should've, to me at least. Then we started to be awkward around each other and I-I know I can't hold this back for much longer."

He took a deep, shaky breath. "I love you, Annabeth. I really think I do."

Her breath hitched. Everything around her stopped moving. Annabeth felt like drowning.

His words clawed and thawed at her heart, at her conscience. They drifted in her blood, circulating all over her body until she could feel the fragments of his words seeped through her system. After spending hours creating this boundary between them, it all shattered and left her standing around the shards of broken glass. Shards of the should have been barrier.

_He loves her. He loves her. He loves her._

This was what Annabeth had wanted to hear, longed to hear. She spent hours and days thinking, dreaming, hoping he'll feel the same, that he'll responds those words back to her. At first, it was a futile effort. After all, she's planning on staying out of his life, but she couldn't help feeding on her guilty pleasure of thinking that Percy wanted her back. She'd never crave for someone's affection this desperately and it's making her crazy and wild. Annabeth so badly wanted to say those words back, to make him feel the things he's doing to her.

But she never did.

Instead, she gripped his shirt hard, feeling that this was probably the last thing of him that she could ever touch. Annabeth felt the tears burned at the corner of her eyes but she held them back. Percy's hands cupped her face gently, forcing her eyes to stare back at him. He's so close and she would've probably blushed at their close proximity, but this was much more than that. His eyes bore into hers desperately, saying a thousand of things all at once. Annabeth weakly shook her head at him, not having the enough courage to look at him in the eye.

And even though it was a weak one, she felt as though that motion consumed all of her energy, all of the strength she had in her. Percy pressed his forehead against her, his fingers shaking terribly on her cheeks. Annabeth felt something wet on her skin, and she didn't know if it was Percy's or hers. Everything about her was cold, perhaps even colder than the wind biting at her skin.

Her vision was now clouded with tears but even so, she could still see clearly the liquid pouring slowly from his eyes. She could not look at him. She could not even look at him.

"Please, Annabeth. Tell me that you feel the same," he pleaded, his voice cracking and low. His nose touched hers gently and the gesture was so small yet it hurt far greater than the nastiest bruise she ever had.

Her voice was barely above a whisper yet he heard it all the same. "Percy. . ._no_."

The rejection burned on him; on his skin, on his flesh, on his heart. He felt like he was being burned alive, although metaphorically, the searing pain hurt him physically. He flinched from the agony. He didn't want to believe what he had heard. He kept the thought that it was, perhaps a fragment of his over-active emotion. Percy locked himself on that belief; but the reality kept knocking and coming, and he never felt so vulnerable at the moment.

"Annabeth. . ." He whispered, but she just ruffled his hair and shook her head.

She tried so hard to keep her gaze on his face, watching as her fingers fluttered over his features purposely. She touched him like she's trying to memorize every single thing about him. Annabeth traced his eyebrows, the shape of his eyes, the slope of his nose, his cheekbones, the outline of his jaw and the curve of his lips; each movement a precise measure of his characteristics in her memory, and the light feather touch of her fingertips leaving a trail burning electricity in its wake. His skin fizzed with her every touch and it left him hot and charred all the same.

She squeezed him one last time before she pulled away. It was like her lifeline was pulled away from her too.

Annabeth walked away slowly, her steps wobbly and disoriented.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

Percy Jackson stood there, his very being a hollow vessel, watching as Annabeth Chase walked away, never even once looking back.

* * *

**Aw. I really liked the part where she was touching his face. It felt so. . .intimate. I wonder what'll happen next. . .**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hahaha. I knew it! You loved me for that last chapter. I totally felt it with your reviews. (I don't even know if this was laced with sarcasm.) Anyway, we're now moving closer to the edge. Yeah.**

**I don't know if this chapter should be reasonable but hey, this is an update. Though I'm quite sick of writing crying scenes. I should better stop the angst. What do you think?**

**And yes, _Horse1lover3_, I'm a girl. **

**Thanks guys for the reviews.**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The rain poured slowly, the tiny drizzles of water staining the pavement. Everyone was hurrying around to have a shelter for themselves. The sky was dark and gloomy, and a big lump of grey nimbus clouds was slowly approaching, further increasing the intensity of the rain.

But Annabeth Chase was in no rush; it seemed as though she's quite taking her time walking back to her apartment, soaked under her coat.

Twenty-nine minutes and thirty seconds had already passed since she left him, and by every passing second she found herself regretting her decision and every single thing she'd said to him.

Twenty-nine minutes and forty seconds.

She took out her phone. She searched through her contacts until she stumbled on his name.

Twenty-nine minutes and forty five seconds.

Her hand hovered on that call button and her eyes stared at his picture; the one he actually took himself, where he was making a goofy face and crossed eyes. His sea green eyes were filled with mirth and humor, yet now she remembered how she put out the light in his eyes, the same one now haunting her with regret and sadness.

Twenty-nine minutes and fifty five seconds.

Press it. Press it. Press it.

Thirty minutes and one second.

She shut her phone off.

Annabeth fell onto her knees pulling and tearing at her hair furiously. She let out a heart-wrenching whimper, and she really didn't care if she looked ridiculously stupid in front of her door, crying her heart out.

Annabeth tightly clenched her fists, remembering how he held her close yet she drove him away. She remembered how he held her hand, how she touched his face and how they interlocked their fingers as they made a promise. And she chose to let go all of those. She chose to let him go.

She sobbed more as her chest constricted, narrowing until her heart grew small in it, feeling that perhaps, it wouldn't make a difference at all. Her heart was long gone; leaving a place of hollowness past her ribcage, that continued to remind her how big she's messed up.

Annabeth didn't really expect that the decision would affect her as much as she imagined. She thought that maybe she could get over with it, well maybe depressed for a few days, but then she'll be able to go back being perfect once again.

But things didn't turned out the way she had imagined.

The thing about Percy Jackson was, he's this person who grows on you spend more time with him. He starts on your skin, creeping and infiltrating until he mixes with your blood, until he flows all over your system and invades your mind until you couldn't think of anyone except for him. He has this strange ability of affecting you with his traits and quirks, one that Annabeth found quite amusing.

And sadly, Annabeth fell for all of those. Yes, she fell for him hard.

Now that she thought of it, she realized how stupid she was. That no matter how beautiful, how smart and how perfect she was, she couldn't be any wiser to any person in love. She had underestimated the whole theory of love, the emotion that defies all logic. She had been too absorbed in her perfection scheme that she apparently forgot the consequences that came with it.

Annabeth had just missed the chance of building the permanent home in her life.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She wondered if the cold and rainy atmosphere had something to do with her emotions right now.

* * *

Annabeth had stood for too long outside the double doors of the training room.

She contemplated on going inside and risking the possibility of seeing Percy, or she'd rather miss the last practice and hope that she'll do fine tomorrow for the battle.

Her logical mind of course opted for the former; she had been wanting to win this game for too long and no heartbreak could ever stop her from doing so. But the emotional part, the one that constituted the majority of her reasoning right now, hoped for the latter; she's still too emotionally unstable to face Percy and she doubt nothing could ever go right if she went inside.

But before Annabeth could decide for herself, she saw Thalia approaching her. The punk had an indescribable expression on her face and her strides almost looked worried. She grabbed Annabeth by the wrist before barging inside, her steps long and fast. Annabeth briefly remembered the first time Thalia dragged her inside the training room; that didn't go well.

"Where have you been Annabeth?" Thalia asked her without looking over her shoulder.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "I- well, why?"

Thalia suddenly halted and she grabbed her bestfriend's shoulders to stop them from bumping against each other. Her electric blue eyes looked pretty serious now, which made Annabeth froze. "What happened between you and Percy?"

Her brain stopped; she still wasn't ready to hear his name outside her thoughts. And she's still not ready either to speak of what happened between them. It seemed too personal and too fresh, that any word from him could send her emotions to flames. Annabeth opened her mouth, but nothing came up.

Thalia thankfully understood this and pressed no more about the matter. "I understand if you still couldn't tell me about it. But you need to see this."

They stood in front of a large whiteboard. The name of each remaining competitors were written neatly on the board, and there were lines connecting the names to their opponents. Annabeth expected her name to be beside him, but his name was nowhere to be found. Instead, another name was written beside hers; one that she actually didn't recognize.

"There must be something wrong here," Annabeth muttered nervously. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and there's a violent ringing in her ears that won't stop. "There must be."

Thalia didn't look at her but she placed her hand on her bestfriend's shoulder. "I thought so. But when I asked Chiron about it, he said there's nothing wrong."

"Impossible. No, he won't-"

"Percy quitted, Annabeth. He quitted."

She stared at the board in horror. Her thumb hovered above the space where his name should be, where Percy Jackson's name should be. But there's someone who took his space, someone entirely different from him. Thoughts raced back and forth her head, so fast that it made her dizzy.

Annabeth shook her head violently. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. "No, no, no- Percy wouldn't, no- he wouldn't. . ."

Thalia held Annabeth's hands tightly. The blonde didn't realize she was shaking until her bestfriend calmed her down. "He did, Annabeth."

She kept shaking her head, refusing to accept those words. Percy didn't quit. _No, no, no! It didn't seem right. They were Best Duo Buddies, right? _He couldn't have forgotten about that promise. Percy wouldn't. "No, no, no. Thalia, I. . .I-I need to talk to Chiron. There must be some misunderstanding here."

Annabeth's pacing the floor now, convincing herself that he couldn't do that. She felt hollow, broken and useless without Percy there, and she didn't think she could bear the thought that he left her.

"Annabeth, calm down. Get your nerves together!" Thalia commanded and she instantly stopped pacing. "Alright. We'll talk to Chiron. He wants to see you anyway."

They ran towards his office, which was pretty fast but Annabeth was eager to see him. Thalia knocked before letting themselves in.

"Chiron, sensei," they greeted before bowing down in front of the old man.

He gestured for them to take a seat then he turned to Annabeth. "Miss Chase, you probably knew by now what had happened."

"No, I don't think he would do that."

Chiron shook his head at her. "I'm sorry Miss Chase but Mr. Jackson had already made his choice. He didn't disclose much information but he did say that some misunderstanding happened between you two. I'm afraid you'd have to adjust with your new partner today or you could back out of the competition. Make your choice."

His words rang through her head repeatedly, but she didn't let the meaning of those to sink into her consciousness.

_"I'm sorry Miss Chase but Mr. Jackson had already made his choice."_

_His choice. His choice. His choice._

She didn't feel more empty than ever. It was though she's melting into nothingness; her mere existence just a vapor in the wind. Annabeth didn't really knew the whole intensity of Percy's effect on her, but now she could hear it, see it, feel it.

He was technically the one holding her together, the one keeping her pieces from crumbling apart. She knew he had already grown on her, far too attached that it's already becoming unhealthy. But since when did loving someone can be called healthy?

"Annabeth," Thalia called. The girl didn't seem to hear her. "Annabeth!"

The girl's gaze snapped up, but it wasn't focused. Annabeth looked lost in her thoughts, or probably drowning in them.

"Hm?"

Chiron cleared his throat. He handed Annabeth a blue envelope. "He left that. And asked me to give it to you."

She held onto it, tight but not clutching. Somehow, a relief settled over her, even though it was a small one, it was enough to ground her. At least, he did left an explanation.

_An explanation._

A sudden, cold feeling washed over her. She felt so so bad for doing all of those, for denying the truth from him. When she rejected him that day (which something that she'd forever regret), Annabeth didn't even bother to give him an explanation or reason. She just walked away, as if she didn't care enough for his feelings. And it was wrong, probably the most idiotic decision she'd ever did. But then she couldn't answer him without even bringing Jason up. It was a lose-lose situation, and perhaps, she just lost that one person who mattered the most.

"I don't know what happened, but Annabeth, I hope you could fix whatever is that misunderstanding as soon as possible," Chiron said after awhile. He looked younger when he actually smiled, perhaps he could be a father figure to all of them. He patted Annabeth's head comfortingly, before speaking again. "It was a let down that I wouldn't be able to see how you two team up."

"Thanks, Chiron," Annabeth muttered. She didn't even try to smile at him, but she felt a little better though.

"Anything, child," he replied then dismissed them.

When Annabeth and Thalia were now standing in the hallway, Thalia turned to her bestfriend with a comforting gaze.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?"

"I won't even try to lie that I'm fine," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Do you still want to go to practice?"

"I don't think so. Would you mind giving this lonely girl company?"

"I don't think you need to ask me that. I'm coming even if you'want it or not."

* * *

When they reached her apartment, they went towards Annabeth's room where she could feel more of herself and be secluded in her own world. Annabeth pleaded to Thalia for some space so she could sort out her thoughts and read Percy's letter quietly. The punk easily obliged, choosing to sit outside the door.

Annabeth sat in a corner where she was crammed between the wall and her dresser. It was an uncomfortable position to be in, but she'd been there far too many times that it eventually became her sanctuary. She hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the blue envelope in her hands. She traced the sloppy handwriting of her name at the back, as though every letter connected his feelings to her.

Annabeth opened the flap carefully and she did out the paper folded in thirds. 'He wrote it in blue ink,' she noted, as she fixed her eyes on the words, staring at them long enough to burn in her memory.

_Annabeth,_

_Hey. I'm sorry for not having the balls to say this personally but, I'm just really scared that you're afraid to be near me again. I couldn't risk to feel that you're avoiding me, that you're too disgusted to glance my way again. I know the past days had been awkward, but I made it worse when I confessed to you about what I feel. It's true though. I love you, Annabeth. I really do._

_But I guess I don't blame you for not feeling the same. I'm just stupid to think that perhaps there's a possibility that you'll respond those words back. You didn't even gave me a reason._

_Maybe you're scared of me right now, so I just thought I'll back out to give you space. You've been wanting to win this battle, right? And I would really feel bad that if we lose, it's all my fault._

_Do your best, Annabeth. I hope you'll win that battle. And I'm sorry again if I'd somehow upset you with my confession. I'm really sorry. So, I guess the Best Duo Ever ends here. . . Thank you for tolerating me and for all the good you've done to me._

_Percy_

Annabeth hadn't even realized she'd started crying until she saw that wet mark on his name. She made no effort to wipe the tears away but she did kept the letter in a reasonable distance. Her eyes felt swollen and her head hurt, the throbbing sensation dulling all the thoughts in her brain.

Annabeth hated herself for being like this, for not being able to compose herself properly and becoming a crying mess. She felt pathetic and completely helpless now that she faced the entire consequences of her decisions. As it turned out, she couldn't handle the thought of losing him, much more the reality that had now presented itself in the form of this letter.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around her torso, a futile effort to keep herself together. She knew as much that it wasn't working, merely because he's been always the one who was successful enough for this job. Her breaths became ragged and fast, the words burning and clawing at her throat, at her chest, at her every being. With every intake of oxygen, she knew she's close to combustion, but far from the rush of flaming passion she felt when she kissed him. It was more of the burning that kills her inside to out, leaving her with charred and burnt flesh.

In an instinct, her finger unconsciously touched her lips, somehow reminiscing the bliss of his lips against hers. Annabeth hadn't had the time to think of it much, but now she could see how entirely different Percy was.

She was still locked in Percy's world when a frenzied knock resounded on her door. Thalia's face peeked out but her face looked ashen.

"Annabeth. Jason's now back."

* * *

**This wasn't the best but. . .hope you don't hate me for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm the lamest author here so I have the lamest chapter. Seriously. I really don't know how to approach this chapter. I have a writer's block that has been going on for days now. Ugh. It's good that there's like two chapters left for this. I don't know if it's right to write an epilogue without having a prologue, since I'm planning to write one. Tell me if it's wrong.**

**It really feels weird writing a Jason/Annabeth scene, so it's a relief they are over. Oops. That came out wrong.**

* * *

_"Annabeth, Jason's now here."_

Annabeth didn't even flinched or froze, there was no sign that she heard Thalia. She just stared at Percy's letter before meeting her bestfriend's piercing blue eyes, knowing that this was happening and there's no turning back now. Annabeth mustered all of her courage to finally end this mess she started. How she wished she had that courage a long time ago.

"Let him in."

Thalia's brow knitted in confusion. "Are you sure? Annabeth, if you're not okay-"

"Thalia, it's fine," Annabeth cut in. "Besides, I've made too many lies now. He deserves to have the truth."

"Alright. But. . .are you sure you're okay?"

The blonde nodded. "I will be. Don't worry. I'll call you later after this."

"Okay," Thalia agreed. "But promise to call me later."

"I got it. Promise."

Thalia then disappeared behind the door.

Annabeth gingerly placed the blue envelope on her desk and used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes. At least, she had the mind to look presentable in front of Jason.

She really didn't know how to confront him without inflicting hurt in his emotions. But she guess it was bound to happen at some point anyway that it didn't bug her as much. Annabeth had done enough skirting around the topic that it made the situation worse. Especially now with Percy gone.

She so badly wanted to come and surrender herself in his arms. She wanted to feel him: his skin touching hers, his scent all over her and everything about him to be with her. Annabeth had never craved for someone's affection this badly that it's almost becoming addicting.

Percy was that drug who never stopped making her feel high. And she highly doubt she'll get over him.

But right now, she needed to fix this with Jason.

Her bedroom door opened and a figure stepped in. Annabeth heaved a deep breath before turning around to greet a familiar face.

There's no turning back now.

"Annabeth!" Jason exclaimed and rushed forward to pull the blonde in a tight embrace. Annabeth returned the gesture. "I missed you."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I missed you too."

It wasn't a lie, she knew that for sure. Of course, it had been true that she missed Jason's company over the time he wasn't here, but she barely noticed that as she was always occupied with a certain someone. And for that someone, the reason she was doing this.

Jason pulled back and noticed her red-rimmed eyes. A worried look crossed his face. He took her face in his hands, willing those grey eyes to look at him. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Annabeth smiled at him a little before taking him to sit on her bed. She sat in front him criss-crossed. Annabeth fingered that loose strand on the pillow, a habit she kind of developed when she was nervous. She clearly didn't know how to start with it or how to broach on the topic. And this was one time she's going to take this without plans.

"Jason. . .We need to talk."

"I get a feeling that this sounds bad," he muttered. Jason ruffled his neatly combed hair and took out his glasses. He looked more younger now than he looked awhile ago, and Annabeth couldn't help but see him as her younger brother.

"You aren't diagnosed with a terminal disease, are you?" he asked warily.

Annabeth laughed a little. "No, I don't have a terminal disease. Why would you think of that?"

Jason shrugged. "It's the worst I could come up."

"So. . ."

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"NO!" Annabeth screeched a little too loud. That was so absurd! The thought made her flush deep red. She wasn't even thinking along the lines of doing _that_ with Percy. It seemed too . . . _intimate._ "It wasn't that."

"Okay," he let out a sigh of relief. He pinched the bridge of his nose then he looked at her seriously this time.

"You are going to break up with me, aren't you?"

And this time, Annabeth didn't even bother to deny it. She just looked down, guilty.

At her empty response, Jason laughed without humor. "Figured."

Annabeth stared at his eyes, hoping to make him understand what she felt.

"Jason. . . it isn't because I don't love you, believe me, I do. It's just that when I look at you, I see you as my younger brother. I thought it will change soon enough, but it was there. You're like a brother to me. And I know, this is different from what we both want. You should find a . . .girl more deserving of your affections. The right one."

"I knew that this was coming," Jason mumbled. But he wasn't angry or scowling or anything past negative. In fact, there's a small understanding smile on his face. And though there's a bit of hurt, Annabeth knew that he understood. Perhaps, he felt the same way too.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth whispered. Then she wrapped her arms around him protectively, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

"Don't be. You deserve happiness as much as I do," he said before her retracted back. "Besides, it's cool that I can have another older sister that doesn't order me around. Thalia could be so evil if she wants to."

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Nah. We could just prank on her as a revenge sometime."

"You're a cool sis."

Annabeth beamed. "I knew it."

They laughed for some more before Jason dropped the bomb.

"So. . .who's the lucky guy then?"

* * *

Later that time, after Jason left to settle his luggage back, Annabeth picked up her phone and pressed Thalia's number.

The girl picked up on third ring.

"ANNIE? What happened?! Did it go right? Are you both okay? Are you-"

Annabeth held the phone at arm's length, her ears throbbing from the loud voice. "THALS!"

"Yeah?" the girl shouted.

"Stop yelling please!"

"Alright. So tell me what happened? Spill it out."

Annabeth chuckled. She could hear Thalia shuffling over her bed, trying to get comfortable for a good gossip.

"It went good, okay. Better than I expected. He took it lightly," Annabeth said. "Besides, he said I'm a better big sis than you."

"Traitor."

"Sorry, Thalia."

"So. . .are you still coming tomorrow? You know, it's the big day," Thalia asked.

At first, Annabeth was hesitant. She couldn't even bear to think that she'll be going to the competition tomorrow without Percy. But as she thought it over, she knew that he would be disappointed if she didn't show up. And it would be the best thing Annabeth could do for Percy right now.

"Yes. I'll be coming."

* * *

Looking over the mirror, Annabeth scrutinized herself. She adjusted the obi around her waist and fixed her white judogi.

She had come this far now, and it would be a waste if she let this opportunity go. Even then, she wished Percy was here beside her, trying to shake out her nervousness. It would be very nice to have him right now.

And Annabeth briefly wondered: "Would he be watching from afar? Would he even cheer for me?" After all, from the start they were the Best Duo Buddies. And she would do anything to get them back. To reunite the Best Duo Ever.

Speaking of- where was her new partner actually?

Annabeth hadn't actually had the time to meet him and the worst, she couldn't even recall his name. How she wished he was okay.

She wandered around, looking for a person who didn't have a partner yet. She looked lost - she'll admit that but she wasn't really expecting to stumble upon the grumpy-as-well Asian girl, Drew. Annabeth was hoping the girl would ignore her, but no such luck.

"Ready to fail again, Chase?"

Annabeth ignored her and proceeded to walk some more when she felt a tap.

She whirled around, perhaps having a feeling that it was Drew,but it was Thalia instead.

"Annie! Good to see that you came," Thalia greeted.

"Geez. I wouldn't pass on the opportunity to knock Drew down," Annabeth stage-whispered.

Thalia huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Kick her butt for me, okay? Anyway, Harry- your partner was looking for you."

"Same here. Come with me, Thalia.

"Sure."

They walked towards the rows of seats for spectators, then stopped in front of a lanky looking guy.

Annabeth inwardly cringed.

His curly brown hair was so long that it somehow covered his eyes and curled around his ears. His nose was a bit crooked and when he smiled, Annabeth could see his braces. In fact, he didn't seem fit enough nor he looked fine enough.

He extended his frail arm, showing his braced-teeth. "I'm Harry."

Annabeth, being the polite girl she was, shook his hand. "I'm-"

Harry cut her off. "Annabeth, I know. You're pretty famous."

The blonde just smiled, confused. "O-kay? That's cool."

"So. . ." He started but then a rumbling in his stomach stopped whatever he's about to say. He bent over, clutching his stomach tightly, as if he's in pain. Annabeth and Thalia stared at him, curiously.

"Uh, wait. I just- uh, I gotta go. . .to the bathroom? Yes, the bathroom!"

Harry then sprinted out.

"Oh well," Thalia voiced out after a few seconds of silence. "Looks like you're stuck with a loser, Annie."

"Ugh," Annabeth mumbled frustratingly. "Shut up Thalia."

After an half an hour, Harry still wasn't back. And to think that the battle will start within the next thirty minutes.

Thalia turned to her. "Do guys really take that long to poop?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Dunno. He must be struggling."

"Or he has LBM."

"Oh fuck. Please not."

"Let's go check on him."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Harry? Are you there?" Annabeth asked in front of the door of the male cubicle. There were some people who were giving them weird looks, but Thalia swatted them away with her glare.

No answer.

"Hey," Thalia shouted. "Give us a sign if you're okay. Shout or say something."

No answer.

Thalia growled impatiently. "If you keep on ignoring us, I'm gonna drag your sorry butt out here!"

Silence and a small call from the person inside. "Annabeth?"

Harry's voice sounded strained and hoarsed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can fight."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

* * *

**Oh yeah. I know it's terrible. But forgive me, please? We get Percabeth for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Hohoho. We're now down to the second to the last chapter. Yeah. I was kind of feeling inspired so I decided to update earlier.**

**And shout out to _Smiles Burn In The Styx_: Yeah. Since you're the first one who reviewed last chapter (I am feeling generous), you get a special request. It depends if you want to claim it. I will grant any request within my abilities. Just PM if you've decided.**

**I hope this turned out okay.**

* * *

Annabeth was not the kind of girl who ruled and acted with what first came into her mind. She usually thought it over; weighing the pros and cons of her possible moves before engaging it into action. Yes, she's 'the reasons' kind of girl.

But that all flew away when she heard what Harry said, and she couldn't help but scream 'bloody murder!'.

Thalia, who usually looked fierce and menacing, seemed like a cute cub right now beside an extremely furious and dangerous Annabeth.

The blonde pounded loud and hard knocks on the door, and the punk had to lock her limbs with Annabeth to stop her from completely destroying the door.

"What do you say you can't fight? Are you fucking kidding me, Harry?! This isn't good you know. Come out now!" Annabeth yelled through the poor door.

She could hear him whimpering in fear. Oh god, she must've scared the poor guy. But she wasn't really in the mood to care right now.

"Uh, I-I'm s-sorry, A-Anna-" he mumbled, his voice cracking and sounding an octave higher.

"It's Annabeth!"

"Annabeth! I-I'm really sorry! But, I can't really fight with this, uh . . . condition."

Annabeth's anger rose even higher. "What the hell, Harry?! Did you know how much I've trained for this, huh? Heck, this is my one chance to apologize to him and you ruined it with your-your. . .whatever!"

"I'm really-"

"Shut up!"

Then a loud rumbling sound from Harry's side of the door silenced the two girls.

Thalia shook her head at Annabeth. "He's useless."

Annabeth groaned loudly and sunk down to the floor. She rested her forehead on her palm, like she's sick of thinking solutions for every problem.

What will she do now? She really didn't want to think anymore. All of her plans had gone to waste and she doubt she still have the energy to think of one. Her brain had been drained of ideas with what happened in the past few days. Add to the fact that she's distracting herself with thoughts of Percy.

Ugh. Couldn't he have other pastime than lingering on Annabeth's mind?

"What do I do now?" Annabeth murmured to herself.

Thalia tugged on Annabeth's arm. "You know what? We should tell this to Chiron."

"But-"

She cut her off. "It's better that he knows. Perhaps, he can have another substitute."

"Not like Harry, I hope."

The punk patted her bestfriend sympathetically at the back. "Use now all your saved luck, Annabeth."

The girl laughed dryly. "If I have some more left."

* * *

"So. . ." Chiron trailed off, as if he expected the words to make sense right now. "you are saying that Harry isn't in the. . .finest condition to compete right now?"

Annabeth nodded.

"How do you say so?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat. How was she supposed to explain this? "Well, he's. . .he's-"

Thalia interjected. "He has locked himself in the men's cubicle. Because he has. . .has some business to do with it."

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

A deafening silence took over the atmosphere of the office. Chiron seemed to be weighing his options in his head, Thalia looked to be thinking of ways to help her and Annabeth's mind was filled with thoughts of consequences if she wouldn't be able to make it.

The sensei turned to the blonde. "Have you talked to Percy yet?"

Annabeth was taken aback by the question. "Uh, I. . .well, I haven't."

He rubbed his fingers on his temple. His voice seemed strained but otherwise full of authority. "Well, he's your last chance. Convince him to go back before your turn starts. If he doesn't come, I'll be forced to declare Drew and Octavian as the victors."

"But-"

"I'm sorry but you've got no other choice, Annabeth. I just hope you'll be able to convince Percy. Now, if you'll excuse me," Chiron muttered one last time before he led them out.

Thalia turned to Annabeth with a determined look in her eyes. "You've got to call Percy."

Annabeth instantly tensed. "But, Thalia. . .I-I can't!"

"Why?!" Her bestfriend demanded. "He's your only choice right now. Don't tell me you're giving up just because of this?"

"He won't do it! I've hurt him and I doubt he'll want to see me again!"

Thalia squeezed Annabeth's shoulders for good measure. Her voice now held a commanding tone, and the blonde knew better than to argue with her bestfriend.

"Listen, Percy doesn't hate you, okay? You're going to call him and tell him that he needs to be here."

Annabeth frantically shook her head. She couldn't do it. She still couldn't. "Thalia, please, no. Not-"

"Give me your phone."

"It's not like-" The punk gave her a glare that clearly translated into something Annabeth never wanted to share. She gave in. "Okay. Here it is."

Thalia dialed Percy's number and as the ringing continued, she grew more impatient. Annabeth was more frustrated with the fact that perhaps, he didn't want to hear her again.

Annabeth pleaded. "Thalia, you don't have to force him." The line connected before it even went to voicemail.

_He actually answered!_

Thalia grinned triumphantly and handed Annabeth the phone. The blonde stared at it as if it was an alien thing that suddenly appeared in her hands. She was shaking, she knew it and for a second, she thought that the phone might slip from her grasp. But Annabeth couldn't speak.

'Talk to him,' Thalia mouthed.

"Hello?"

His voice sounded the same. And even in the phone, she could still feel the same shivers running through her spine when his voice reached her ears. He was indeed Percy.

But Annabeth couldn't talk. She wanted to say so many things to him all at once. Annabeth wanted to tell him how sorry she was, how she missed him and how she really loved him. Yet her words were caught in her throat.

He spoke softly, like he was talking to a child. "Annabeth? Are you there?"

'Say something,' Thalia tried to tell her again.

She knew. Annabeth wanted to. But it seemed as though her mind and tongue weren't cooperating.

It wasn't long when her bestfriend grew agitated that she snatched the phone again.

"Listen, Kelp Head. Annabeth needs you right now. If you don't come here at this moment, I'm going to kill you ASAP."

Percy chuckled through the speakers before the line went static.

Thalia was furious. "How dare he end the call like that?! I'm going to kill him for sure."

Annabeth hushed her bestfriend. "Thalia-"

"You don't need to kill me, Thalia."

Both girls spun around, only to be greeted by Percy's infamous lopsided grin.

And wow, even though Annabeth was utterly afraid of the awkward tension between them, she couldn't help but admire him right now.

Percy was dashingly handsome.

"Good to know," Thalia muttered with a knowing smirk and fled off the scene as fast as possible.

That left Annabeth alone with Percy.

The air grew tense around them. Annabeth stared at her feet, not trusting herself to make the first move. She wondered if he hated her right now.

She leaned with her back against the wall, and quickly turned rigid when he stood beside her in the same position.

"Hey," he mumbled, so quiet that it's almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" she asked without looking at him.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? You have the every right to be mad at me, Percy."

He kept quiet but the silence seemed to be lighter than before. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. They were standing close but nut touching, and distance between them seemed to be galaxies apart. Annabeth wanted to feel his skin on hers but she's afraid to reach out. She's afraid that he might flinch from her touch. That he'll be burnt all over again.

"You've read the letter I guess?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Percy looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Percy. I'm not disgusted by you. I don't hate you. In fact, I-I. . ." Annabeth trailed on.

_"I love you,"_ she wanted to say. But she kept her mouth shut.

For the first time that day, Annabeth stared at Percy with a small genuine smile. "I miss us, Percy. I miss the. . .Best Duo Ever."

"I do too."

"So. . ." Annabeth straightened up, flashing Percy a bigger grin. She raised her finger to him. "Are we still the Best Duo Ever, Seaweed Brain?"

He curled his finger to hers, his smile now spreading ear to ear. "We're the only best Best Duo Ever from the start, Wise Girl."

And then he placed his arms around her, pulling Annabeth closer to his body. She eagerly returned his hug, burying her nose deeper on his chest and inhaling his scent down to her very heart. She felt lighter and better now, like she was breathing in the air for the very first time. This was what love felt like. And Annabeth needed to tell him what had been going in her mind for some time now.

She pulled back and stared straight into his sea green eyes. His eyes appeared to have a thousand shades, each of them bending and swirling around his irises.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Percy, I. . .I-"

HONK!

They jumped away in shock. It's the signal for them to get ready.

Percy looked at her. "Tell me about it later, okay?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Ready to throw some butts?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

As they walked towards the door, Annabeth felt a strange surge of courage through her system.

So, before she changed her mind, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

On the cheek, of course.

"Goodluck, Seaweed Brain. Let's win this."

* * *

Annabeth's heart was thundering in her chest as her gaze traveled among the faces of the spectators. All eyes were watching their every move and she felt like she's shrinking every second.

But Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly and she pretended not to blush with the way their hands fitted perfectly with each other.

She could see Thalia cheering from the sides with Nico beside her. He must've said something funny since she swatted him away with a glare. The scene made her laugh a little and Percy laughed too when she did.

They walked towards the tatami mat and she saw Drew smirking at her. There's a pale-looking blond guy standing beside the Asian girl, who Annabeth assumed to be Octavian.

Chiron's voice boomed through the speakers. "The match will last about five minutes. Same basis of scoring will be applied. The two fighters will work as team to increase their score. Though it is required to fight one by one. When an opponent gets pinned down for 20 seconds, the team is awarded with an ippon. If it lasted less than 20 seconds but more than 15 seconds, the team gets a waza-ari. A pin lasting less than 15 seconds but more than 10 seconds will have a yuko. The team awarded with an ippon will automatically win the match. An ippon equals to two waza-ari. No number of yuko will equal to waza-ari. In the even that a member of a team submits, the opposing team will be automatically declared the victors."

The sensei gestured to Percy and Annabeth. "Team A, Percy and Annabeth."

He raised his arm to Drew and Octavian. "Team B, Drew and Octavian."

The crowd clapped and hollered. "Please perform your bows."

The two teams bowed at the same time then Chiron gave the signal. "I now commence this match!"

Percy took Octavian while Annabeth had Drew. Octavian made a grab for Percy's sleeve but lost his footing when the guy pulled his left lapel. With his right hand on the lapel and his left arm holding Octavian's right sleeve, Percy heaved forward and twisted his body, his back turned against the blond guy. But before Percy could throw him, he managed to escape his grip.

Annabeth was having a hard time to gain on Drew. The girl was undoubtedly strong and she'd have to knock Drew's center of gravity to take control of her momentum. Annabeth twisted her hip to the right and stepped with her right foot between Drew's legs. With her left hand, she pulled the Asian girl's right sleeve and clipped her foot with Drew's. Then she swung her leg back and knocked Drew backwards with her waist.

Annabeth casted a quick glance at Percy, who seemed to be using kata guruma against Octavian. Using his left hand, Percy grabbed Octavian's right arm and ducked his head under it. He gripped the blond's right thigh and wheeled him over his shoulders. Octavian hit the mat with a thump and while on his back, Percy pinned him down. The raven-haired guy's strength was superior than that of Octavian, that it took 16 seconds to escape his grip; therefore earning the first waza-ari point for Team A.

When Drew saw this, she hastily seized Annabeth's right sleeve. She turned her back and tugged forward, pressing her shoulder tightly against the blonde's. Then she placed her right arm on the ground, using this as a lever to roll Annabeth over her hip.

But before Drew could tackle her on the mat, Annabeth struggled to get on her feet, ignoring the shooting pain on her back. They needed to win this. Screw those muscle aches. They've got pain relievers anyway.

With her right hand on Drew's lapel, Annabeth grabbed the girl's sleeve using her left hand. She heaved forward while turning her back against Drew. Then Annabeth squatted down and bent her upper body forward. Using her right shoulder as the fulcrum, the blonde whirled Drew over, with the Asian girl hitting the mat hard.

Annabeth locked her right arm on Drew's neck and with her left arm, she held the other arm down. She tangled her legs with Drew's, pinning those down to keep her from moving. The girl was already choking, Annabeth knew it, but she didn't lessen her grip. Soon enough, Drew tapped the mat twice and with that small movement, the crowd erupted to cheers.

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Drew just admitted defeat.

With Chiron's signal, she released her grip on Drew and help the girl to stand. She was a little surprised that Drew smiled at her a little as they performed their bows. At least, she knew good sportsmanship.

Annabeth met Percy's eyes and she could see the triumphant gleam in them. They stood beside Chiron, who looked more relaxed. Then he raised their arms in the air.

"The victors: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth was smiling so wide it's starting to hurt and she reckoned, Percy too. Then after Chiron stepped out; forget all the etiquettes and morals, forget all the awkwardness and forget everything around them, because Annabeth couldn't help but flung herself to Percy right now. She's hugging, crushing and grabbing, but who cares? She certainly didn't.

"We did it," she whispered to Percy's ear, with a grin stretching almost endlessly.

He beamed down at her and his smile looked like one bright quarter moon. He's sweaty, breathless and everything, but he never looked more beautiful right now.

"Yeah, we did it."

They were the Best Duo Ever, anyway.

* * *

**Be ready for the last chapter next update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Yeah. And here's the last chapter. Woo!**

**First of all, I am so, so glad that finally I got to finish a chapter story. Wee! But of course, it wouldn't be possible without your support guys. Yeah. That's true. Thank you so much for all the awesome people who reviewed all through out the span of this story. Yeah.**

**You probably have an idea right now about what will happen so please don't hate me, okay? I really wanted to make this good but, ugh. HUHUHUHU.**

* * *

"Drinks are on Percy and Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

A chorus of "Yeah!" were heard around the place, somehow managing to beat the loud music vibrating from the speakers.

Annabeth shook her head while laughing all the same. Only an hour had passed yet here they were, partying and celebrating their victory. Almost everyone had gathered around this bar, courtesy of Thalia who announced that Annabeth was going to throw a party. Which the blonde denied. But after a few "please" and a baby seal look from Percy, the crowd had finally persuaded Annabeth to let loose for awhile. So, that's why she's here, watching with an all-too wide grin.

"Hey," Percy muttered before sitting in the stool beside her. He didn't seem drunk or tipsy, and Annabeth was sure he wouldn't be for the night. Though he looked to be enjoying himself with a can of Coke.

"Hi."

He smiled a little before nudging his shoulder playfully with hers.

"Congratulations again."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, affectionately. "We both did it, dork."

Percy nodded briefly as he looked at her. "Yeah. But you're the one who made her surrender."

"We still did it."

He hummed in approval and continued to sip his Coke. Annabeth took this time to watch him: noting the way his face seemed aglow midst the wild lights and darkness that covered the place. She briefly remembered the feel of his skin on hers, the light burn of it tracing a path of fire on her flesh. She wanted to leave a trail of kisses on the space between his eyebrows down the slope of his nose and on the sharp line of his jaw.

It was weird and maybe, a bit hormonal, but there's that feeling on her chest that felt warm. It continued to spread while she's with him and now she grew full of it. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, keeping his gaze on his drink.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked back, innocently. She'd became more confident over the time, perhaps more than he was.

Red tinted his cheeks. "Like, I don't know exactly, but it's weird."

"Creepy?"

This time he stared at her, blatantly. It's Annabeth's turn to blush. "Not quite," he said.

"You're blushing," he pointed out.

"And so are you," she shot back.

Percy shrugged and a grin crept up his face. "By the way, you were going to tell me something, right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth confirmed. She fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words to say to him. "Uh, remember the time when you. . .y'know, at the parking lot?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in deep thought. "I can remember so many things about the parking lot."

"Yeah. You're right." She took a deep shaky breath, looking over to his eyes which now held a genuine curiosity. "But, when you. . .you c-confessed to me?"

Percy nodded slowly. The recognition dawned on his irises, and they seemed to darken a little. "What about it?"

"Actually, Percy, the truth is that I really-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted in her ear. "Why aren't you having fun?"

The punk was obviously drunk, and a drunk Thalia wasn't good. Aside from being really loud and clumsy, she has a tendency to blurt out things she shouldn't outright say.

Her blue eyes turned to Percy and they dilated a little. "Yo, Percy!"

"Hey, Thalia," he greeted.

Thalia glanced back and forth between Percy and Annabeth before a triumphant grin graced her lips. "Ha! I knew it. I knew you would eventually be together."

Annabeth tried to cut her off. "Thalia-"

"Annie," Thalia mumbled, placing a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I told you not to mess with my predictions, okay? As it turned out, I was right with you two. Hahaha. I should be an oracle or something. No, no, that's actually lame. I should be a-"

Annabeth covered her bestfriend's mouth with her palm. "Thals, you're seriously drunk."

Thalia yanked the blonde's hand away. "Duh. I'm not the type who gets wasted at a party."

Percy decided to join in. "Duh. Yeah you are."

"Percy, bro." The punk patted his back. "So. . .have you kissed our little Annie yet?"

As of on cue, Percy's face transformed in one of that red tomato. Annabeth, on the other hand, was almost laughing at him instead of blushing too.

"Uh. . ."

A new voice butted in. "Hey, Pinecone Face! I've been searching the world for you."

Nico draped an arm around Thalia's shoulders. The girl pushed it away, dramatically. "Shut up, Nic-nic."

"Nic-nic?" Annabeth asked.

"That's new," Percy commented.

"It's lame," Nico mumbled.

Thalia faced him with a scowl. "Nuh-uh. I say that's cool, Nic-nic."

"Really cheesy, Thal-thal."

"What the fuck is Thal-thal?"

The two argued some more, moving away from Percy and Annabeth as they did so.

Percy glanced at Annabeth with an amused expression on his face. "That's the second time we got interrupted."

"Yeah," she agreed. Then Annabeth flashed him a smile. "Maybe third time's the charm."

"You think so?"

"Don't doubt me, Percy." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the place.

And even so, she felt the tingles shooting up in her veins. His hand was rough and warm against her own, but there's a certain magnificent thing about it that Annabeth couldn't point out. Especially when Percy slid his fingers with her, she couldn't help but marvel at that strange emotion bubbling in her chest. Perhaps it was content. Comfort. Or perhaps that was just love.

* * *

They reached the place where it all started: the parking lot. It was almost empty now and there's still the flickering light from one of the lampposts. It wasn't anything romantic, but hey, since when was Annabeth Chase romantic?

After all, this was the place they started the Best Duo Ever. This was the place they found comfort with each other, where they first kissed and where Annabeth broke him. This held the landmark in the history of their relationship.

"Hey," Percy mumbled, looking back at her. "We're in the parking lot."

"Yup." Annabeth flashed him an ever bigger grin. She tightened her hold in his hand before pulling him down with her to sit side by side. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered when she realized he hadn't made a move to pull out of her grasp.

It was quiet for awhile but neither of them mind it anyway. There's a strange kind of reassurance that it gave off, one that both of them enjoyed. But even so, Percy decided to bring up the reason why they're here.

He innocently bumped his knee with hers. She bumped back. He then poked her ribs with his elbow. She nudged him harder. It went on for awhile, them alternately trying to get each other's attention. Sometimes it hurt, sometimes it tickled, but the affection from their actions seemed to blossom more than the physical contact. Every touch was a sensation that ran deeper from where it met the flesh. It's as if there's a magical thing that flowed from their fingertips, circulating all over their body. They're a mass of burning energy that shine like the stars itself.

"These are the moments that I wish wouldn't just end," Annabeth began, not quite looking at him. "I just wanted to freeze the time and stay in this moment forever."

"Yeah," Percy mumbled as he stared at her. There's something with Annabeth that continued to propel him towards her. That pulled him until he got surrounded by her. And by every passing second, he couldn't help but be drunk with the sight of her. She's this one alcohol that he wouldn't stop drinking even though he knew it hurt, that he perfectly knew would be the death of him. But he's addicted. Percy's fully intoxicated of her sight, of her smell, of her feel. And he wouldn't stop until he's drowning in a sea of Annabeth.

"When I. . .when I rejected you that day," Annabeth began, looking straight at his eyes. She tried not to flinch from the hurt that passed on his sea green eyes. "I was lying."

Percy frantically searched the honesty in her face. "What do you mean?"

She gently held his face, moving a bit do their foreheads touched. "Percy, I do. I love you."

He shook his head, pulling away slightly from her grasp. "No, Annabeth. I can't. You're just pitying me."

"NO!" she instantly argued. "Why would I pity you, Percy? I love you. That's true."

Percy just continued to shake his head, as if he didn't believe the idea. It's hard to hope for something so unsure. "Annabeth, really you don't have to do this for me."

She grabbed his face as she talked. "I'm not doing this for anybody, okay? This is what I feel. And I know I had so many doubts in the past that made me unsure, but this is true. I love you, dork. Seriously, Percy. Don't mess with me like I'm doing you a favor by loving you."

And before he could talk, Annabeth silenced him with a kiss.

It was soft, sweet and slow, not like the one they had shared last time. At this moment, it felt like they were both careful and shy to go beyond what they could touch. But nonetheless, Annabeth's heart burned with an immense passion she had never experienced before. With her every intake of breath, she's slowly igniting from the bliss of Percy's lips.

His arms made their way on her back to pull her closer, as her hands buried themselves in his hair. Annabeth ached for him and she'd been wanting to do this for so long that every inches seemed like miles apart. She longed to lost herself in him.

Annabeth pulled away first, her breaths coming fast and ragged. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were blown wide. Percy was very much the same.

They were still close, just enough for their noses to brush. Percy spoke first after some time of staring at her. "You got me breathless."

She smirked. "Yeah."

He smiled at her a little before pressing his face on her neck.

"I love you," he mumbled on her skin.

Annabeth grinned, the ends of her mouth stretching upwards. "I love you too."

Percy laughed. "That sounded good. Say it again."

"I love you, Percy."

He rubbed circles on her back and the gesture calmed her racing heartbeat. He pulled back to look at her face, his finger tapping softly the tip of her nose.

"When did you realize it?" he asked.

Annabeth thought about it. When did she actually admitted it to herself? She knew for a fact that she'd been feeling this for so long, but she's too stubborn to name the feeling. It actually happened after their encounter with Calypso (and the kiss), that she was finally enlightened about what she felt for him.

"After that kiss happened. I was confused and disoriented, and I had Thalia to force the truth out of me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So. . .I made you confused and disoriented, huh? Was I that good?" Percy asked, wriggling his eyebrows a bit suggestively.

Annabeth lightly shoved his chest while the blood rushed up to her face. He was too good, she had to admit that, but she wasn't going to say that to him. It would boost his ego or something.

He poked her cheek. "You're blushing. So I must be good."

She aimed a punch on her arm. "Shut up, Percy."

"Just say it, Annabeth. Really, it isn't hard."

"I can kick your butt, you know."

He shrugged. "I know you'll kick my butt, anyway."

"Percy. . ."

"You can kick my butt, honey."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**I know that's too- I don't know what to name it. But, this story ends here.**


End file.
